I Dare You
by DementedOutcast
Summary: Five years after the disappearance of his sister, Harvey Specter finds her in jail multiple times while they still try to figure each other out while coming from completely different sides of the world they work through and define who and what they are.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 **

**A/N: I love suits and this story is going to be a little AU, maybe a little more. Hope you like it. **

* * *

For the past four and half dreadful hours, the best closer of all of New York, Harvey Specter and his associate Mike Ross, have been sitting in conference room B working their way through a rough deposition with one of their clients who refused to answer one simple question that all got them, surprisingly, but it was out of line and they all knew it. The woman had just been blankly staring at the video camera recording everything about her, about their entire situation while Harvey discretely rolled his eyes, annoyed while Mike had a worried expression displayed on his face as he dryly stared into the glass window in front of him.

Harvey tiredly sighed under his breath running a hand down his face wishing this person never asked this kind of question because he knew it would get to them, mostly their client, but now he was beyond pissed and couldn't do anything about it for now. Those next few hours he would get after this was done. He was going to tell Mike to fix this and get them something new to use. He steadily stared into the man's eyes hoping to find as kind of flaw that can lead them away from this. He didn't find anything. He's been at this case for a good week and he can't seem to get a way out. He was beginning to think he would hate every case from now on. He knew it wasn't going to get anywhere in the next few days so he was going to bullshit it for those next few days and royally screw it up more until he comes up with a bluff that can save them from this madness.

Harvey slammed the camera shut as Mike's gaze traveled back to their client and the other lawyer in front catching Harvey's irritated look. There was a deathly silence filling the large conference room as they all just stared at each other then Harvey started gathering all his folders as well as Mike while their client just sat there wondering what the hell had just happened and rose to their feet.

"This deposition is over." Harvey tightly proclaimed. The man gave them a devious smug smirk as they walked out and headed to his office.

This case was already royally fucked up.

They knew it.

Their client didn't.

He was hoping to get a settlement now, especially after what he said, but he was going to find a way to get back at him for making himself look like he was beat when they knew everything was just starting.

"What the hell was that?" Harvey exclaimed taking his seat at his desk throwing the folders down and glared at Ms. Robin. "You cannot hide things from us, Ms. Robin. We're your lawyers. You need to trust us." He evenly said in an angered tone glaring into her worried eyes.

When he found the client had lied about being offered a bribe to help their company and she almost took it, he was going to bring her further down in her life because this was her mistake for keeping something like this from them and frankly, the three of them all knew that was true. If any other company knew about this, they were sure they going to give them see real complaints, but the problem with this was that, that bribe could be used in many ways than to hurt her or the company. It could shut them down which would mean Pearson-Specter suffered a great loss. Harvey Specter wasn't going to allow that. Neither was Mike.

The only way she could escape this now was to lie and Harvey was not about to make her lie. He was going to find a way to win this case.

"Mr. Specter," She slowly said with a a wary voice taking a seat in front of his desk as she folder hands in her lap. "I was losing profits, workers, other companies - and yes, I almost took the bribe, but I couldn't..."

"Let me just stop you there before you tell me something that I haven't heard yet," Harvey angrily interjected leaning into the desk, a fierce gleam entering his storming brown eyes. Mike was quietly standing at his side with his hands in his pockets. He just listened. "I don't care if you were losing profits or workers or whatever else you have. I care about you not telling me these things." He said through clenched teeth. "Because the next deposition we have is not going to be a deposition. It'll be a settlement."

"I won't accept any settlement." She declared in finality. He barely let a ghost of smirk fall on his face.

"Good. Because you weren't going too." Ms. Robin nodded her head once for a response, walking out of the room then Harvey turned his gaze over to the quiet Mike Ross.

"I'm on it." Mike quickly said, not bothering to give him a second look. He stopped halfway out the door when Harvey called him back.

"Don't screw it up this time." He smirked and went to the folders as Mike walked out.

He was looking over the case hoping to find some type of indication his client didn't know about the bribe, but it wouldn't matter because those people went to her about it and he figured if those people had the balls to bribe her at her company since it was falling to shit, Harvey was going to find those people and get them to appear at the conference room so they can prove she might have not known if they came to her. He was a playing a card down knowing it could potentially backfire on him.

He already has enough shit to deal with.

He doesn't want anymore landing on him.

When this case was over and he knew he won, he'd make sure to take a few days off to cool himself off. He didn't know if he could really handle a stressing case like this knowing he had more difficult ones in the past. The past was the past and what stayed in the past was still the past. Harvey Specter loves being on top while he walks beneath the others.

It was like his motto.

"How did the deposition go?" Jessica calmly asked, an immense smile spreading across her face. She wanted to hear some good news. She didn't.

"That woman kept a bribery from us." He warily said under his breath locking eyes with her. She crossed her arms over her chest, disappointed from the news. "Mike is already on it. I'm going to look into the people who did this." Jessica nodded her head.

"You better not screw this up, Specter." He narrowed his eyes at her. She hinted a bit of sarcasm which was good in his position she wasn't that pissed.

She walked out, never getting a chance to say anything knowing he would give her some snarky remark.

"When would I ever?" He smirked and focused back on the folders.

Pearson-Specter was full of insane lawyers that know how to break down the walls and crush the people who are against them.

...

_Eight hours later._

Harvey still sat in his office with a bottle of scotch sitting on his desk while signing a few papers that Donna handed him from his last case, finally getting a copy of it and putting it in the file room. He sighed one more slapping the pen on the desk and leaned back in his seat and silently stared around his entire room then he shut his eyes for a few seconds so he could get some rest. Though the case was upsetting he had other things he could worry about.

He likes preferring to be alone, until he found his equal who happened to be a drug dealer. Mike Ross, his associate, friend-he'd never admit it.

He took the bottle of scotch from his desk pouring himself a little more and felt the intoxication burn his throat. His eyes immediately shot up to Donna who suddenly stepped into his office with a frantic expression running on her face as she locked eyes with him.

He knew this wasn't good.

"Harvey," Donna warily started. "It's your sister." She whispered. He slammed his elbows down on the table putting his head in his hands muttering a few incoherent phrases. "She's in jail." She softly said.

Again.

He slammed his eyes shut for a few seconds letting that process in his head for the third time in a quarter of a month. Whatever shit she was getting into, he didn't want to be a part of because what she did was her business, but his problem with that was that she was gone for five years without an explanation, now she's here living with him for a few weeks. He didn't even know why he offered her that kind of stay.

"Shit." He muttered in absolute announce feeling the fatigue of the day and night in his body. "Get Ray." He demanded rising from his chair. She nodded her head.

"Harvey?" Donna calmly said in a slight worried tone knowing this was the third time he's had to put up with her unusual behavior.

"Don't Harvey me." He warily said throwing his coat on over his suit slipping one hand in his pocket. "Just get Ray." She nodded once more for a response.

...

A young slender woman with short brown hair was sitting at the bar counter with a glass of scotch in her had lightly swaying it around then felt the intoxication burn her throat as she washed away all her worries from her chaotic job she took five years ago. She was only there because she was good at her job, but that job came with an immense risk, one risk that can end her life. One that can shattered everything around her and here she is on at the bar on an assignment. She was definitely going to get herself killed one day.

The pounding of the loud music was vibrating throughout her entire body as she just focused on her drink blocking out everything around her. For once in her damn life she wished she never got assignments like these - they waste too much time and it's a royal pain in the ass to be dealing with this. She took another swing of her drink then downed the rest and asked the bartender for the whole bottle. He gave her an odd glance grabbing the bottle from the side and placed it in front of her.

All she knows right now is that her assignment is about to go to shit.

She swiftly turned around in her seat propping her elbows up on the counter with the bottle in her hand, her legs crossed as she scanned over the over crowed bar filled with strange people. She only has one person in mind and she hasn't seen him walk in yet. She rolled her eyes in annoyance taking a quick sip of the scotch, closely watching the people around her and sighed, exasperated under her breath. She's been sitting there for that past four and half hours and the next time her job gave her something like this she was going to threaten them in order to get a higher case because they know she's capable of taking on something as dangerous as that - screw her job. She just wanted to get things done and never deal with it again.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment counting to ten knowing she's already lost her patience - she lost it when she first walked into the bar with all the lingering lustful eyes land on her frame like she was some trophy to take up for the night. If it came to do that, the person would be gone before anything actually happened. She lightly grunted and opened her eyes again to see the double doors open seeing a man in a luxurious suit enter the bar with a bored look on his face. She rolled her eyes once more, more annoyed than she was before. He was one of those targets-quiet and obsessive.

Before she put the bottle back on the counter she took another sip and rose to her feet walking over to the man in the suit, her target. Sometimes she loved this job and other times she just plane hates it because when she got a case like this it reminds of her brother's pro-bono cases. They were all just a great waste of time.

She stood under his slightly taller frame crossing her arms over her chest pinning him down with a fierce gaze. "Hey," She slowly called out in a steady tone. "Max, if you don't want me to kick your ass up and down this aisle I suggest you get the hell out of my sight and go here." She tightly said in a dark voice handing him a white card. It was to her job.

"So you're not here to take me in again?" He dryly asked. She raised a brow and sighed once more. She got a shit assignment.

"As much as I would love to put a bullet in your head. I can't." She growled fiercely glaring at him.

"Where's all the action because all I see is some little bitch demanding that I join your little secret band your brother doesn't know about." Max darkly said, maliciously eyeing her down. She matched his look.

She took a small daring step forward and deadly proclaimed, "Know what I see," She seethed in sheer frustration. "A man who has nothing and goes behind his people's backs..." She bitingly spat.

He narrows his eyes. "Like you going behind your brother's back?" Max viciously said. She growled.

"Take the damn card before I really shoot you." She heatedly proclaimed as he went to grab the card, but she pulled back for a moment. "If you ever bring my brother back into this just know that I will kick your sorry ass all over this God damn earth." She shoved the card in his suit pocket and took a step back with a devious smirk landing across her lips.

He gave her an odd look as she slowly inhaled and slammed her fist into the side of his of his cheek and heard his brief case hit the floor with a resounding thud then the roaring of the bar grew silent for a few seconds as all eyes landed on the ranging scene in the middle of the bar. She stared at each one of them with a daring look gleam in her eyes and lightly chuckled enjoying how much that punch meant to her.

Someone from the side of Max slowly walked up to them telling the young woman to stop before she hurt herself and her smirk only grew wider, not knowing who this person was really dealing with. Right now she didn't give damn about anything. She wanted to kick everyone's ass.

"Don't talk to me like I'm some little kid." She whispered as she violently swung her heel down on the man's face, his face swiftly turning to the side spitting a small pile of blood from his mouth.

Her assignment just went to shit.

She didn't care.

It would be her third time in jail once this was over because of her damn job. She really just didn't give a shit anymore.

She heard fast footsteps approach from behind her while she just stood in place staring at Max and that man while waiting another second before she swiftly spun around on her back heel and caught the wrist of another trying to land a punch on her. She gave him a deadly smirk and twisted his arm throwing him over her back as he roughly hit the wooden floor. She watched him steadily roll over onto his side feeling the wave of pain stay in his back. The next thing she knew the entire bar was coming after her as Max gave her an incredulous expression knowing she loves the attention, but was also reminded how bat shit insane the Specter siblings are.

Max bolted to his feet, hell bent on getting out of there before anyone caught him for who is and was - he didn't need anyone chasing him down for a long while. He just found the side he'd be working for, for the next few years of his life. He didn't know if he could handle it-in fact he knows he can't handle this or her anymore. It was Harvey Specter's job to keep his sister, Nicole Specter in line from now on.

He just wondered how he was going to react.

CLANCK!

Nicole jumped over the bar counter taking cover from a thrown chair and took a glass bottle of some fine bourbon and took a long sip before she flipped back over on the counter with the bottle in hand running along the bar counter as she dodged random kicks or punches or items. She stopped at the edge and smirked again slipping her foot in between the bar and flicked it up slamming it to the side of someone's head then she immediately felt the impact of someone rushing into her back. She fell to the floor dripping her bourbon.

"Now I'm gonna' kick your shitty ass." Nicole Specter deadly declared pointing a finger at him.

The Specter siblings were definitely insane.

...

Harvey stood at the entrance of one of the precincts smacked around the corners of New York in the middle of a slightly heavy snow storm. He felt the strong winds slam against his face, his eyes burning from the harsh winds and feeling the rough numbness travel around his entire body while he just stood there, wondering whether he should leave her ass there so he didn't have to put up with her shit or step inside to get his body heat back and see his reckless sister who never seems to learn a damn thing.

She was gone for five years and left him without even telling him where he was going. All she told him was that it wasn't in his place to ask, but Harvey Specter is her brother. Whatever the reason she was back in New York, he didn't want to know because of this and the fact she had left him. Sometimes he couldn't believe he just let her walk out on him and other times he was glad that she walked out since they were hitting on several trivial arguments.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance taking a few steps forward and pushed the door open, immediately feeling the wallop of heat make contact with his icy character. He quickly looked around the bull pen, searching every aspect of the place and remembering what it looked like the first time he walked in there to get his sister while waiting for the person to lead him to him to her who was probably sitting at a bench, maybe cuffed this time. Ever since she came back he's been hitting something quite difficult he can't seem to grasp which is also her. They needed to fix the problem.

Problem was, he didn't know how.

Neither did she.

He always relied on Donna Paulsen.

"Harvey," A man stepped to the side of him with a sad smile on his face. He motioned his head as they began walking down the bull pen. "This is her third offense." He slowly said, lacing it with a cautious voice.

Harvey closed his eyes for a second to let this entire thing sink in first before he'd see her in whatever condition she's in then he opened them and steeled a mask on his face as the continued walking straight down the bull pen. He wondered how she even got like this in her life in the first place. He didn't want to dwell on that too much. In this moment, he didn't want to dwell on anything.

"Matt, what was it this time?" Harvey steadily asked, his eyes tea ones forward and slowly approached the middle and stopped.

"She was drunk and destroyed a whole bar in less than fifteen minutes." He locked eyes with him seeing the worry show in them. He sagged his shoulders in disappointment. He really didn't know how he was going to put up with her.

He did not like this one bit, damn it.

"I won't be able to help her if she keeps it up." Matt warningly proclaimed as they started to move again. Harvey already knew that. All these problems were giving him a pounding headache.

"I know." He whispered, training his eyes forward once more. Matt gave a light smack to his shoulder and pointed down the hall where he saw her sitting at a bench with her head in her hands.

Harvey nodded telling him a thank you in a light tone. He slipped both hands in his pockets steeling on more masks on his face, but he knows once he reaches her some will already be broken down because of the way she protests herself now.

He wanted to kick her ass.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He darkly asked lowering his head a little so he could somewhat see her expression. He wasn't able to. "You're going to get your shit together, Nicole." He seethed clenching hair fists.

He needed to see her eyes.

He already knew what was hidden there.

"Nicole." He deadly said as she lifted head staring him dead in the eyes with an annoyed gleam. She was pissed herself.

"I heard you the first time." She growled rising to her feet then was pushed down back onto the bench by Harvey.

"Sit." He angrily commanded. She rolled her eyes. He knew he would see her eyes red. "You're twenty years old, Nicole. Act like it." He seethed through clenched teeth.

She stared into his angry eyes seeing his entire body tense from all his worry. "I thought you were against showing emotion." She dryly said and Harvey took a small daring step forward pining her down with a fierce glare.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I USE MY EMOTIONS-WHEN I AM NEAR YOU!" He viciously exclaimed. Nicole rolled her eyes. Harvey didn't know what the hell to do anymore with her let alone to get her to stop acting like a fifteen year old child who's either drunk or high. He was done with her shit.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO BE NEAR ME!" She bolted to her feet as he pushed her back down on the seat while she was going to sit there like a little kid and listen to her brother's harsh words.

"AFTER YOUR FIVE YEAR DISAPPEARANCE I HAVE TO BE!" Harvey shouted in frustration. It didn't matter if they got any odd looks from the other cops that were still inside the building because right now it was just the two of them in the room.

They ignored everyone else.

"HARVEY..." Nicole seethed clenching her fists at her side. she couldn't handle it either, but after her disappearance there's a wide gap between them. They don't know if they'll be able to get what they had before: a relationship.

"SHUT UP, NICOLE!" Harvey violently interjected, the fierce gleam still in his eyes. He took a slow deep breath in letting his some of his frustration out and lowered his voice. "If you don't get your shit together soon I swear to God I will disown your ass from my place for the rest of your God damn life." Harvey didn't care if the words were harsh or whatever she would call them because they both know she needed to hear that and when he felt his head swiftly turn to the side - he didn't give a shit.

He gently put his fingers on his burning cheek to see if she made him bleed then they immediately heard the entire bull pen go silent as Harvey gave her an incredulous look and slipped his hands in his pockets before he does something stupid that'll land both their asses in jail. It was another night that came undone -it was always like this now that he thought about it. This wedge between them keeps getting bigger, more dangerous and the more they're like this the more times they'll want to kill each other, but the times are also a way to find each other. Like they used.

"Know what," Harvey shrugged his shoulders, not caring about this anymore. It was time to stop this, time to stop everything between them. This is the final line. "Get the hell out of my place and find some other damn person to bother the shit out with your antiques." He steadily said in a dangerous tone. She narrowed her eyes and dropped her hand at her side feeling the burning sensation on her knuckles.

They knew right then and there their relationship was over.

* * *

**A/N: And the tension rises between brother and sister. Between them, life's a war and they pick their fight. Do not worry about their relationship-they'll be a little off for a bit. Hopefully his will be an amazing story and their days will get worse by each chapter, probably.**

**This is something knew I'm working on so...**

**Reveiw and let me know what you guys think. **

**DARE 1: I dare you to leave if you're not a coward. Leave because you know you'll be back. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**A/N: I should be studying for some test coming up this week but I've been working on so much lately-I decided I was going to post this today because I deserve a break.**

* * *

Harvey was in his office, blankly staring at his computer screen that has a document about their case he hasn't exactly focused on because his mind kept drawing back to the heated argument he had with Nicole for the past three hours trying to find another way around it. Instead he kept getting more ways on how to push her away while the wedge kept growing, no matter what they tried to do. Everything is falling on his shoulders and he can't take that right now, especially with his sister. He meant what he said to her yesterday about getting the hell out of his home and to find somebody else to bother.

He put a hand to the side of his forehead and closed his eyes for a few minutes letting yesterday's event cloud his mind when he knew he should be working on the case, but he couldn't focus. Nicole is on his mind and the war they were dragging themselves into is a fight he's willing to pick. He leaned his back into the chair letting out a deep sigh of exasperation and turned the chair around so he could be faced with the glass and the other buildings across. Nicole Specter is the spitting image of Harvey Specter and he knows that. It's what bothered him the most, but mostly it was the fact that she's back in New York after her disappearance and now that she is, Harvey pushed her away like she did with him those five years.

He's willing to push everything aside from his life and that includes her.

They were done.

He knows that.

He's having a difficult time of putting that through his head because he didn't want it to be true, but it already is and he won't change his mind. He shoved last night's problem to the back of his head so he can focus on the case as he started to slowly form a method in his head to get Robin's bribers. A small smirk landed on his lips when he knew exactly what he wanted to do: he was going to confuse the shit out of them and make them sign an agreement that will allow for Robin to get some of her workers. But he needed Mike to hurry up with some new information. They can't waste anymore time with this. Then he remembered their next deposition is going to start in a few hours.

It's like throwing matches in a pile of gasoline just to see what would happen.

Harvey was thinking like Nicole.

He knew even if Robin didn't take the bribe those people will still be coming after her, her company, profits and her workers and he knows she won't allow it, but he wondered if there was a different reason for this kind of act. Before he had taken the case he was already aware of what they did and how they worked, but he didn't quite understand how her weapons company got the way it did now.

He turned around back in his chair facing the computer once more and was immediately faced with a calm Donna sitting in front of him, a small smirk on her face and, her legs crossed. He gave her an odd look wondering how the hell she came into his office without him noticing. He knew why. He just didn't want to admit it. He was losing his concentration on something he now wants locked away.

"Why are you here, Donna?" Harvey slowly asked in a wary tone slipping on a steel mask. She narrowed her eyes at his slightly shaken character.

She noticed he hasn't been paying attention for the past few hours and she want to know, but she has a feeling she knows what it is. She just wants to confirm it.

"Harvey, what happened?" Donna quietly asked. He tiredly sighed, annoyed with both his situations. He needs Mike to arrive in his office and give the file so he can do something to get his mind off of her. "You didn't." She incredulously said.

He looked at her with a pointed look. She sagged her shoulders as he nodded his head yes. "I did." He evenly said, a dark look entering his eyes as he leaned forward on his desk. "And you know what, I really don't give a damn about her anymore."

Donna titled her head to the side as he shrugged his shoulders giving Harvey a sad look. She was a bit disappointed in him, but she also knows that this is how he works. He liked shutting off everything from the world - he didn't like having others know about how weak he can get when he lets himself have emotions let alone knowing how he acts. It was like someone was setting him up and he couldn't do anything to stop because the people who make him that way are only telling him he's human too. When some of her curls fell on the side of hurt face, Harvey's mind was picturing her during the other time-how he loved to see that happen again.

She furrowed her brows in confusion seeing a dark red spot on the side of his cheek then slowly let her cool fingers trail it for a few seconds and turned his head to the side to get a better view. She knew exactly who did this and whatever her reason was he probably deserved it. He sighed, exasperated under his breath, lightly pushing her hand away from his face throwing her an annoyed look.

"Harvey," Donna warningly said crossing her arms over her chest, a steady gaze locked on his. "What the hell happened?" She cautiously asked. He sagged his shoulders in defeat.

He could hardly ever win against Donna Pualsen.

She was going to make him deal with this now before anything more got any worse.

They both know he's the one who opened and closed that door, but Nicole is the one driving a deeper wedge between them and if she can't see that, Harvey was going to rip her a new one.

"Look Donna, if you haven't noticed by now Nicole and I aren't on the best terms anymore. . ." Harvey said, annoyed with her persistence. She placed her arms on his desk pushing the chair closer to his desk and glared him down.

"Stop. Avoiding. The. Question." Donna slightly paused on each word to get that through his head because she wasn't going to let him ignore this anymore.

He sighed again and ran a hand down his face. "She was overly drunk and destroyed a bar in less than fifteen minutes." Donna blankly stared at, a "what" look on her face.

When she was about to say something to that comment wondering if he was joking with her so he could get her out of his office, but she knows he's telling the truth, and he doesn't want to believe it. As Mike walked into the tense office with a folder in his hand about the case or something to do with the bribes of the people who did this to Robin, he stopped halfway realizing he was in he middle of something, but Harvey was glad he came so he can be done with this little conversation with Donna and the she left. Mike glanced between Harvey then to Donna and back at Harvey with a quizzical expression on his face wondering what the hell happened to them.

"Is everything all right?" Mike slowly asked in a wary voice, warily handing him the folder.

He ignored him. It was expected. "What did you find?" He stared into the pooling blue eyes of his associate with a look of determination.

He slipped his hands in his pockets, a small sly smirk landing across his face. "If you open it up and took a look inside, you can see where there's a little hole on between Robin's weapon company and Cross's weapons Company. That hole led Cross's workers to Robin's lost profits, workers and whatever else she lost." He smiled and put his hand up. "Up top."

Harvey looked at him in disbelief rising to his feet shoving the folder in his desk drawer. He stopped halfway out the door turning his head half over his shoulder saying he'd be back in a few hours. He was going to take care of his little problem.

"Donna, tell Jessica I'm going on my lunch break." She nodded her head. She knows that's now what he's going to do and what he's going to do is his business, but she already knows where he's headed.

.

.

.

A man a few feet taller than Nicole and slick back light brown hair, quietly walked into a rundown gym in a tiny corner of the city and came face to face with a scene too often the reality of many of his agents go to and through. There in the back of the room was Nicole, repeatedly punching a practice dummy within an inch of its life. It was nearly four in the afternoon and she was the only person here.

"Are you beating your ghosts into the ground, Nicole?" Cage asked quietly from behind her. Nicole instantly froze and dropped her fists to her side.

"How did you find me?" She asked turning around to face him. His eyes instantly zoned in on her bleeding knuckles - so this is how she deals with all the stress in her life.

"There are healthier ways to deal with stress you know." Cage said avoiding her question. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not here because of stress." She said icily. He gave her a blank look.

"How many reasons can there be for an agent who has already perfected the art of hand to hand combat to be beating the shit out of a dummy at four in the afternoon?" He asked warily. She glanced away from him and remained silent - however her silence was more than enough.

"I know that you and your brother aren't on the best terms, but..." He cautiously started to say rummaging through a locker beside him.

"I doubt it's because of the same reasons..." Nicole said slowly. Cage shrugged.

"You never know - we might be more alike than you think, Nicole." He said vaguely. She paused as she watched him look for something.

"What are you doing?" She asked cautiously. He finally found what he was searching for and pull out a first aid kit and some bandages.

"I'm not here to be your shrink, Nicole, but those cuts look painful." Cage said walking over to her and placing the medical supplies on a table beside her.

He knew a little earlier her hand was a bit swollen when she came back to give her his report.

"I can dress my own wounds, Cage." Nicole said in confusion. She stared at his actions like it was a completely foreign gesture to her. He paused as that thought crossed his head - he should stop assuming anything about Nicole Specter was straightforward.

"Do you trust me?" He asked suddenly. She winced. He noticed her internal battle and rephrased his question."Do you trust me enough to fix you?" He clarified gesturing towards her hands. She gave him a wary look at his choice of words but finally sighed and sat on the table in front of him.

"Anyone can do basic first aid." She mumbled as he cleaned her bruises and cuts with some alcohol swabs.

"Yeah? And when was the last time someone did that for you?" He asked as he started wrapping the small bandages around her knuckles.

"People don't normally ask things like that, Cage." Nicole said as she watched him work skillfully - as if he's had to do this for himself a million times.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right people." He said glancing up at her.

A prolonged silence filled the space between them for a few moments as Nicole tried to find the right words she was looking for.

"You can't fix me, Cage." She finally said quietly. He gently held her fully bandaged hands in his larger ones.

"Why not?" He asked staring at her straight in the eye. She stared back with equal intensity.

"It's not possible." She said with a faraway look. The depth of his eyes never faltered for a second.

"How do you know when no one has ever tried?" he asked seriously.

.

.

.

Harvey calmly leaned on his car with his hands in his pockets feeling the rough streams of wind slice his face, but barely letting the trembles show over his body and felt the bitter cold take away his body here once more - he was waiting for John Servin and Robert Bishop, the ones who attacked Robin in her little hole and he was going to make them pay - he just didn't know what he was going to do.

He knew he just screwed himself over.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come down here." Harvey calmly said with a devious grin spreading across his mouth as he picked himself off of the car hood and stepped in front of them.

"Ah, The Great Harvey Specter," John sarcastically started, a fake smile on his mouth. Robert did the same. "What are you doing here?" John carefully asked in a low whisper.

"Before I get there" He glanced between them for a quick second to see if he really was going to go trough with this. He was. "If I catch you near my client, again I'll wipe your asses all over your God damn weapons company." Harvey gave them a sadistic smile shrugging his shoulders. "I'm here to make an offer." He seriously said.

They weren't going to call him out on his threat when they know it'll only cause a bigger problem.

John and Robert shared the same interesting glance before they looked back to Harvey. "You leave my client alone and give her back her profits and workers and the two of you will still have your damn jobs and you'll be able to invest more money and sell your weapons faster. Once this is over you'll get your amount she took from you." Harvey steadily said carefully looking into their quizzical eyes hoping they would agree, but he already knew the answer before it came here.

It was no.

And this is utter bullshit.

"Here's what we'll tell you," Robert deadly interjected daring Harvey to take a step forward. "Why don't you come back another time when you have enough evidence otherwise get the hell out of our faces." He bitingly said. He blankly stared at them for a quick second.

It was a challenge Harvey Reginald Specter was not going to lose.

"When I do and when I win I'll make damn sure to shut off your shitty company." Harvey violently proclaimed with a deadly gleam in his storming brown eyes.

He walked over to the side of his car and slammed the door shut. He smirked to himself which quickly disappeared when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and read the caller ID: Matt.

His damn sister was about to cost him his job.

.

.

.

"What the hell is it now?" Harvey angrily asked through tightly clenched teeth as he and Max walked down the bull pen.

Harvey was literally thinking about beating the shit out of Nicole.

He was just hoping she didn't destroy a whole damn bar in less than fifteen minutes.

Reckless.

As.

Shit.

"She got into an immense fight in a Manhattan park." Matt quickly said in a wary tone said as Harvey tightly clenched his fists in his coat pockets feeling his nails dig into his skin.

Was she really trying to get herself killed? Well, her job already does that for her.

Nicole was going to give him a heart attack one day. That day wasn't today.

"Was she on anything?" He steadily asked in a whisper making sure no on else heard them because he wants to keep this problem on the low key as much as possible, but now if she kept doing this everyday he was really going to beat the shit out of her.

"No." Matt warily said giving him a careful look. He was confused too.

_What the hell_. He thought.

He furrowed his brows in confusion turning his head to the side to see a look a worry on his face. He sighed which stopped them a few inches in front of his sister. He gave him a reassuring smile, only letting him see what needs to be seen, not what he knows he doesn't want to see. He motioned his head to the side.

"You know, when I said 'to get the hell out of my place and find some other damn person to bother the shit out of.' I didn't mean like this." Harvey dryly said as she locked eyes with him. If she knew something about her brother she knows he's consumed with rage, but he's not showing it either that, or he's one hell of an actor.

She rolled her eyes from annoyance and put her head in her hands, lightly groaning from frustration. She did not want to see her brother so soon after their little heated dispute here yesterday. Her eyes landed on the bruise of his cheek, immediately remembering what he said that night and now and each word was breaking more of her already broken frame and Harvey hasn't noticed - he never noticed. Anything. The only reason why he's here now is because she wasn't going to call her handler and get yelled at for being reckless, though he knows what's going on through her head most of the time. Harvey is always going to be her first choice, no matter happened between them. It was always going to be him.

Always.

This time she wasn't doing this because of an assignment given to her by her handler, Nicole did this because she's beyond pissed at Harvey, but mostly herself - she wasn't able to anything herself without causing him some kind of trouble. He always thought she was and still is a royal pain in his ass.

It wasn't ever going to change.

She warily stared into his eyes, unsure of what to make of them anymore since they're not exactly on terms they want to be on. Deep down Nicole knows Harvey is right about her, but what he doesn't know is the job she's in which is the reason for her distraught actions for the past quarter of a month and if he found out what kind of job she has he would do beyond more than just give a few harsh words and kick her ass out his condo. He would kill her and she knows that, and she knows she'd deserve it. They wanted to be good on terms with each other again, like they used to be. They don't know how to get it back, not after her disappearance.

It was all Harvey could think about most of the time. When she left his mood in the office became more violent and the cases he took became reckless until Donna found out the reason why he was reacting the way he did back then. Nicole is one of the reason for Harvey's shut down emotions that he pushes the people he cares about away-though he has an odd way of showing it. He never likes to admit he cares about anyone because he thinks and knows emotions make you weak, but if he actually tried to use them more often he would know what it would be like in his sister's place.

The door was already closed between them. There was no getting through.

Brother and sister- exists between the bond they use to have.

Harvey and Nicole-exists behind a firmly shut door between each other that's beyond opening. The wedge would be right in the walkway when that door opens again.

"Nicole," Harvey slowly started to say in a steady voice. "Right now I don't give a damn about what happened five years ago. I care about what the hell you're doing in the middle of a park fighting damn battles." He violently whispered. She dryly kept staring in his eyes.

Harvey is her reflection of what her life would be if she didn't choose this as a job. And he was hers.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, HARVEY!" Nicole warningly shouted bolting to her feet and glared daggers at him. He gave her a blank look. He really was done with her. She didn't care either. "THAT I WALKED OUT ON YOU FIVE YEARS AGO? THAT YOU COULDN'T STOP ME FROM GOING OUT THE DOOR?" She incredulously yelled taking daring steps towards his fuming body with a piercing look now displayed on her face and crossed her arms over her chest. He matched her expression slipping his hands in his pockets like he did the first three times when she got this riled up.

"DAMN IT, NICOLE!" Harvey shouted taking his daring step locking his eyes with hers. "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE?" He cried in disbelief, violently shrugging his shoulders.

The wedge is too damn big for either one of them to fix.

"YOU'RE RUINING YOUR DAMN LIFE!" Harvey dangerously shouted thinking he saw her frame slightly tense, but it went by too fast for him to tell. It was gone when he blinked once.

They remembered this was how they used to react, now they're doing it more frequently. They know that.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK!" Nicole bitingly proclaimed, briskly walking past him with a pissed off look on her face. Harvey stared at her back with an infuriated gleam covering his face. The whole bull pen was silent, again.

She needed a drink.

.

.

.

Donna intently watched Harvey with a cautious gleam in her mien from her desk as he swirled around a glass of scotch in his hand, slowly walking back and forth-he was not pacing pacing around-erasing the moment he shared with Nicole back at the precinct a few hours ago. She wondered why he was acting calm thinking he was actually going to throw something across the room to help him calm down-he didn't-which was odd. He usually does. But she also knows he's probably filled with more than enough rage to take down any company and win because he's taking all that rage out on them. He felt like the bad guy in this situation.

Sometimes you gotta' be the bad guy if you want the good guy to come back, except they're both the bad guys.

Donna turned her head back to her desk for a quick moment to see the time and it was past one in the morning. She tiredly sighed under her breath and rose to her feet as she opened the door to Harvey's office feeling the thick tension suffocate her. Whatever he's done that made him get like this she was going to rip him a new one. She deeply hated him whenever he got this way. It was up to her to always fix it with them.

Always.

"Harvey, what the hell have you done now?" Donna quickly asked as she stepped in front of him with a pointed look on her face. He avoided her gaze setting his glass on the desk.

"I don't know what's happening anymore, Donna." Harvey said in a strained voice. She gave him a sympathetic look. "She got into several fights somewhere at a park. And it's the same as it's always been." He breathily said. He leaned his back against his desk putting his hands at the edge griping it to control himself a bit better. "It's like there's this deep wedge between us and it only keeps getting bigger." He ran a hand down his face and she saw the fatigue wash over him. He was behind tired and beyond pissed with everything.

Nothing ever did seem to change with them. She thought.

"If you have that big of a wedge, Harvey make a a God damn bridge across it and get her back." Donna slowly said each word so he could process that in his mind because she knows Harvey won't stop until she agrees with him. She wouldn't.

Harvey doesn't know if he'll agree with Donna.

"The world and I don't give second chances, Donna." Harvey said quietly.

"Maybe the world doesn't, but I do." Donna said turning around and slammed the door behind him. She paused in her angry stomp when she suddenly remembered a wave of light brown hair flicker across from the other building. She turned around and stared down the empty building.

Now, what was Nicole doing there?

"Everyone deserves a second chance." She called down the hall. He laughed softly when all she got was silence. She shoved her hands down at her sides and walked away.

Nicole leaned against the wall on the other side of the building with a communicator in her hand as she quietly listened to the soft footsteps of a woman who has shattered all the expectations she's ever had about her life when she left Harvey all those five years ago.

* * *

**A/N: Haha cliffy. Yeah I know – I'll post the rest of the mission some time next week, maybe- if I edit it on time. Review if you liked it! Haha obviously all the action comes in the next chapter …lots…and lots of action.**

**Leave a review to let me know how you guys like this or if you want me to change some things.**

**Dare 2: Be like me for once. And feel the adrenaline run through you.**

******AND MY FRIEND DECIDED TO TAKE MY PHONE AND LEAVE REVIEWS ON MY STORIES WHEN I WAS STILL LOGGED IN! SORRY ABOUT THAT! I WANT TO RIP HER HEAD OFF! SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! AND DO NOT GET THE WRONG IDEA!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**A/N: Just letting you guys know that I sort of put some Suits lines in here, but changed it up slightly. **

* * *

**_A few hours later_**.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Nicole shouted roughly shoving Harvey into a random wall. He winced as his back hit the wall, the blood staining his suit.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Nicole screamed, violently punching the wall beside his head and making a very apparent dent in it.

"I don't regret doing it, Nicole." Harvey said tiredly. She wanted to punch his face in so bad it physically hurt to restrain herself from already hurting him from the stupid shit he does, but she is beyond a pissed off agent.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO TAKE A HIT FOR ME!" She said angrily. Harvey simply stood there and took her anger and all its burning flames, ignoring the flaring pain in his shoulder.

"You didn't have to – if I could do it all over again… I would." Harvey said wincing from the agonizing pain in his shoulder, seeing a patch of red stain his suit.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" Nicole shouted as she grabbed him by part of his bloody suit and shook his slightly aching body.

"Nicole – you're going to hurt him even more if you keep this up." Cage said quietly from behind her. Nicole took in deep ragged breaths as she finally let him go and fell to her knees.

Nicole Specter is lost on this entire mess.

Completely.

"Why would you do that? Why?" She asked as the anger finally receded and the raw feeling of shock settled in its place. Harvey slowly fell to his knees in front of her and gently grasped her by the shoulders.

"Because you're my damn, pain in the ass sister." He said simply with the honest truth shining in his eyes.

.

.

.

.

Nicole leaned against the wall on the other side of the building with a communicator in her hand as she quietly listened to the soft footsteps of a woman who has shattered all the expectations she's ever had about her life when she left Harvey all those five years ago. She didn't have the time to be dwelling in something that happened a long time ago because they're both adults and they can live with the choices they make-they don't have a place to say anything about their choices. She was just like her brother. She doesn't give two shits at what happened just now.

What she didn't know was that why she was leaned up against the wall with the communicator, maybe she was just curious.

Bullshit.

Nicole ripped her side away from the wall and calmly stared walking down the hall, but thought about how easy it was for her to get inside since there wasn't any guards. Was that their idea of guarding? She rolled her eyes at the thought, annoyed with every ounce of this new part of her assignment. She took one sharp turn down at the end of the hallway and promptly walked in on a meeting with a serious expression playing on her face.

"HEY, YOU DIPSHITS! WHY IS NO ONE GUARDING THE DOWNSTAIRS ENTRANCE FLOOR?" She incredulously exclaimed carefully eyeing each person in the room while she just looked for one. The people gave her an odd look before they all went out the room, excerpt for one. "Did you not hear me?" She took a dangerous step forward.

Oh shit.

She knew exactly what was going to happen and she just found her next target who was about to send someone into oblivion. The man gave her a quick look then quickly whipped out a gun from behind his back as he dropped his suitcase on the ground beside his feet while Nicole immediately dove behind an expensive couch as he let the bullets fly. She covered her head to keep whatever object away from her and wait out her enemy until he was done being a jackass shooting the damn couch hoping he could at least wound her before she got anywhere near him. She was perfectly fine. Now she wanted to kill the bastard even more.

"What the hell was that?" Cage warily said into the com link as heard the background noise. He has such perfect timing. Nicole banged her forehead on the ground wishing this part was done already. Why her?

The bullets stopped and she slowly picked herself off the ground and poked her head above the couch seeing all the cushioning explode from every part of the couch then looked up to the door where she barely caught a glimpse of the man running away. She bolted to her feet running after the man as her short hair flew behind her ears, the unforeseeable wind smacking right into her frame. Another mission that was going to shit.

She hated this.

And she hated fighting with Harvey more because she and him both know they aren't going to get anywhere else.

The wedge will always keep growing.

Fuck.

"Target just fired shots." She quickly said swiftly turning to the side when a janitor pulled out from the side wall. The man turned around, running backwards with his gun blazed on her, his finger on the trigger. Oh shit. He fired twice as she threw herself into the side hallway to avoid the bullet. The janitor gave her a funny look. She smiled in return telling him it was some type of training exercise.

Bullshit.

The janitor nodded his head as Nicole went right back to chasing after him and is still down a few paces. She groaned in frustration and when she took this new assignment she was hoping this would be an easy talk-and-grab-method, but that wasn't working for the moment. Now she was chasing some man who got a call to put a hit on someone's head and she was there to find out who. They might not get that chance because Nicole Specter was already annoyed with this-she wanted to a put a bullet in his head. Most of the times, Nicole hates her job and the other times she likes to have a few drinks to wash away the violent memories. It was a way to see how the other half lives.

No, she just hated her job right in this moment-yeah, right she just hated this entirely.

She can't do anything about that since she chose this as her job. She would have to live with that forever.

She doesn't even know how she's even going to tell Harvey. He would probably scream at her and then they'll have another heated argument that'll drive them way, way, way beyond the edge along with the wedge she's created.

Harvey is the door slammed shut while Nicole is the wedge driving them father and farther apart from the door and the reason for that is her job because she so badly wants to tell him what she does for a living. She can't, otherwise he would end up on the other side of the gun.

He'd probably kill her before she has the chance to really explain.

Damn it!

What the hell is going with on her?

Nicole shook her head side to side, abruptly ruining her thoughts so she can focus on chasing her target who was hell bent on either killing her on the spot or he really just wanted to get the hell away or both. Fuck. She hates those types of people. The man slipped another round in his gun and fired it multiple times as she ran in a confusing pattern dodging the bullets by mere centimeters. She immediately felt the extreme heat barely skin her cheek when one of the bullets traced her cheek and she felt the searing blood drip from her cheek. If Harvey saw her like that he would go on about how reckless she was and still is, but deep down she knows somewhere in his black soul he cares. It was the same for her.

If only they would let the walls drop.

They took a sharp turn down a random hallway that lead to one of the break rooms the out into the bull pen as Nicole picked up her pace while she waiting her enemy out. If he didn't know what she was trying to pull she'd know something is definitely off-like it was some kind of a set up and if it was some sick joke to teach her about her damn life and her job that can destroy it, she'll make damn sure to haunt her Harvey for the rest of his life. He tired around again firing a few more bullets as she swiftly suck underneath one of the cubicles hearing the bullets smack into the metal as she covered her head.

She really was going to kill this man before they get anywhere else.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP SHOOTING THAT FUCKING GUN OF YOURS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN DAMN GUN!" Nicole violently proclaimed as she bolted to her feet leaping over the cubicle and kept chasing after the man. Then she heard a soft chuckle in her ear and groaned, annoyed wondering why he was laughing at something like this.

"Your strange humor never ceases to amuse me." Cage quietly said, still hearing the chuckles through the comm link. Then he suddenly went silent for several tense seconds. Her body froze. Now what the hell was it? "Nicole, do your damn job." He steadily said in a dark tone.

She furrowed her brows in confusion as she rounded a corner after her target then quickly grabbed a heavy object off one of the cubicles and tightly held it in her hand. "Why don't you come up here and see how it is?" Nicole growled and threw the sharp object to back of his knee as he dropped the gun at his feet, but he still continued to run. She rolled her eyes.

Shit mission.

How was the man still running when he had a sharp object throw at him? She grunted before she promptly took a sharp turn into a different hallway for a few moments as she felt the back of her legs burn. Again, she heard the deathly silence sitting in her ear and she knows that type of silent from her handler, but what she doesn't understand is why is he here on her mission. There was too much happening and another reason why Nicole took this is because she wanted to get away from Harvey. They're both an anchor pulling themselves down further into a deeper dark sea. They get consumed by their jobs, but mostly the heated arguments they've been getting for a long while. And they weren't liking it. Nicole swiftly took another turn coming up right in front of her target with the gun immediately pointed at her head.

"Cage?" Nicole warily said under her breath, cautiously eyeing her target as she slowly put her arms up in defense. This was not how she expected this to turn out.

"I'll explain later." He quickly said putting away whatever materials he brought on this assignment. They were screwed, but it was going to mostly be them-Harvey and Nicole Specter. Shit. Cage should have caught this earlier on, but he didn't and now they're further into a sea pain once he tells her what the hell is going on.

Nicole would put a bullet in his head without a second thought.

"Who are you?" The man slowly said leveling the gun to her forehead. She raised a brow wondering why he's going with that act.

She really didn't give a shit.

"It doesn't matter who I am-I'm here to kill you." Nicole dryly said staring him in the eyes for a second ten quickly took a few steps forward as he pulled out another gun and she swiftly spun around on her back heel and slammed her foot into his hand. The weapon dropped his feet once again.

She didn't have time find another way to get him on his knees because she moved a little faster than she wanted and slightly lost control and the next thing she felt was the burning sensation on the side of her already bruised ribs while her target kept getting away, more and more each time. Fuck. She grabbed her side, barely putting any pressure so she could keep herself in tact and stood upright feeling her side throb. She growled as she saw the elevators door close and stuck her foot to the already closed entrance. She muttered something incoherent and slammed her fist into the door as a loud "bang" resounded and she leaned her head against the cool surface, sighing tiredly.

"He's going your way." She muttered into the comm link. She turned her head to the left seeing a door. She blinked once in confusion and then ran in, quickly descending the stairs as she feels a gust of cool air brush into her skin.

"For someone as good as your age, you fuck up most of the in-and-out assignments." Cage irritably proclaimed cocking his gun back. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

She was definitely going to hear from him later, but right now she wanted her damn target on the floor already. "Shut the hell up and do your damn job." She growled. He scoffed.

"I would haven't to if you would've done your job right in the first place." Cage slowly walked around a corner as he held the gun at his side keeping an eye for the man.

He was going outside.

He chuckled when he heard her curse under her breath-probably since she missed a few steps-she was losing her lack of concentration and he knows why. Cage reminded her slightly of Harvey and she did not want that. Nicole wished there was something new between them instead of all the pointless arguments, but after all those disputes they didn't care anymore until now. Now that she's back they know they can break the pulling anchor.

RIP!

"Fucking piece of shit shirt!" Nicole violently muttered, aloud as it got snagged around a sharp corner and slammed the bottom stair doors open. "Where are you?" She almost screamed into the comm link looking both ways to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"A few yards behind you." He whispered. She didn't bother to listen his answer when he caught sight of a brown headed man slightly running down the sidewalk.

She took off quickly slipping one of her hands behind her back and swiftly whipped out her gun then aimed it towards the back of his head as he turned around as well seeing if she was still on his ass. She is too damn persistent! Some people even wonder what the real thing between the Specter siblings are.

Hell.

The man had his guns blazed on hers, but when she saw something else flash in his eyes all her worries were about to crawl at the surface. She didn't know what the hell he was still doing around, especially at this time of night-he saw the look of fear enter her mien when he saw the man he was supposed target come out of a building beside them. What the hell was going on? Shit. Shit. Shit. She now knows the reason why Cage went silent on her. How he didn't know is his own fault, but how is his real problem.

She couldn't pull the trigger.

"HARVEY!" Nicole desperately screamed. He furrowed his brows in confusion wondering who the hell is yelling his name and turned his head to the side seeing his sister charging down the sidewalk with a pissed and scared expression on her face and a gun in her hand.

Now she would definitely have to tell him why she's been gone for those five years.

Fuck.

She was halfway to his spot when Ryder immediately wrapped an arm around his throat and pointed the gun to the side of his head-this is like some kind of bad kidnapping. Right now, Nicole she wished she never took or understood this job and assignment of hers because now he's on line and right now he's on the other side of the gun-she can't do a damn thing about that. Now she only can wonder why how the fuck Harvey got stuck in the middle of all her shit. But that can wait. She has something else to deal with.

"HARVEY!" She breathlessly yelled as she stands in front of the pair with her gun aimed at Ryder's head.

"NICOLE, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Harvey shouted trying to break free from Ryder's iron grip. She took a few more cautious steps then Ryder pointed the gun at her. He needed her to stop. It was the same for her.

"DON'T MOVE OR HE'LL BE DEAD WITHIN THE NEXT FEW SECONDS!" Ryder violently exclaimed as he took a step back. Shit. She could not believe something like this was happening right in front of her eyes.

"NICOLE . . ." Cage shouted from behind Ryder and Harvey. Ryder pushed their bodies to the sides standing in between them, both guns trained to go head.

"HEY, NICOLE…" Harvey yelled. She gave him a piercing glare that told him to shut up and let her do her damn job. Ryder sadistically chuckled at the pair of siblings.

"SHUT UP, SPECTER!" He slightly flinched from the sudden use of his last name and his body tensed. Ryder was amused while Cage was just watching them go back and forth as they take out some of their problems like this. He was trying to figure out to handle this situation without getting any of them hurt.

That was not happening.

"They always did say the Specter siblings were amusing-I never thought it would be this amusing." Ryder wickedly smirked and aimed the gun back at his head as she took a step forward. She stopped when the safety came off. Damn it!

BANG!

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cage fired his gun into the night sky getting their attention focused on him with a pissed off expression on his face. "This is how it's gonna' go. You are going to let him go and you can run off to wherever the hell you came from and we'll still find you, if you don't want a damn fucking bullet in your head." Cage dangerously exclaimed, threateningly aiming the gun back at his forehead.

"You know, what I have a better idea." Harvey dryly muttered under his breath. Nicole warily looked into his eyes and she knew what he was talking about.

"NO!" She deadly shouted in determination. He scoffed.

God, she hated this about him. She didn't couldn't even believe he was acting this calm when they both know deep down he's waving a pool of frustration inside. When she first took this job she knew there were consequences that left her completely breakable, but she learned how to control that and now that it's reaching the surface she doesn't know how to control this much. They were already falling apart. What's a little more falling apart going to do when he does do that?

"Remember when you told me you didn't give shit about me. I'm still hoping you don't give a shit about me, Nicole." Harvey softly said giving her a sad smile. She screamed again as Harvey swiftly slammed his elbow into the side of Ryder's of cheek as he dropped the gun on the ground while both Nicole and Cage ran to them.

There's always a choice when someone pulls a gun to your head. You either take it or you pull out a bigger gun and call their bluff or do one of the 146 other things.

Nicole Specter was going to be the death of him.

Nicole and Cage had their guns pointed at Ryder, but when Ryder quickly turned on the back of his heel he slammed his other foot into Harvey's back. He stumbled forward, groaning in pain as Nicole stepped in between them. She shoved Harvey to the side and tried to smash her fist into his cheek, but he blocked it with his forearm. She gave him a wicked smirk and flipped him over her back onto the hard concrete ground next to his gun which she didn't notice-she was too busy focusing on killing him right then and there-while Cage tried to get a clear shot.

Then Cage locked eyes with Harvey for a few tense seconds seeing his fear flash in his mien for a mere moment. He shook his head no, to not go after them or her like this, especially when she wants to kick both their asses. Harvey smirked and did the opposite what he just told him-he went to Nicole, but when Ryder charged to his feet, he immediately went for his fallen weapon and dangerously aimed it at Nicole's head, his finger slipping around the trigger.

From the corner of her eye she saw Harvey running in their line of fire. She gritted her teeth in frustration. "STAY THE HELL BACK, SPECTER!" Nicole angrily shouted. He glared daggers at her. He always did like intervening.

And winning.

BANG!

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Nicole breathily yelled in rage as she saw Harvey clutch his shoulder-the same damn person who told her two days ago to get the hell out of his place.

She's lost all objectivity with everything around her.

BANG!

Cage had shot Ryder in the back of his thigh and watched him fall to the ground clutching his wound trying to stop the blood from pooling underneath him while Harvey was dealing with almost passing out and seeing his vision come to a blur.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Nicole shouted roughly shoving Harvey into a random wall. He winced as his back hit the wall, the blood staining his suit.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Nicole screamed, violently punching the wall beside his head and making a very apparent dent in it.

"I don't regret doing it, Nicole." Harvey said tiredly. She wanted to punch his face in so bad it physically hurt to restrain herself from already hurting him from the stupid shit he does, but is beyond a pissed off agent.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU TO TAKE A HIT FOR ME!" She said angrily. Harvey simply stood there and took her anger and all its burning flames, ignoring the flaring pain in his shoulder.

"You didn't have to – if I could do it all over again… I would." Harvey said wincing from the agonizing pain in his shoulder, seeing a patch of red stain his suit.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" Nicole shouted as she grabbed him by part of his bloody suit and shook his slightly aching body.

"Nicole – you're going to hurt him even more if you keep this up." Cage said quietly from behind her. Nicole took in deep ragged breaths as she finally let him go and fell to her knees.

Nicole Specter is lost on this entire mess.

Completely.

"Why would you do that? Why?" She asked as the anger finally receded and the raw feeling of shock settled in its place. Harvey slowly fell to his knees in front of her and gently grasped her by the shoulders.

"Because you're my damn, pain in the ass sister." He said simply with the honest truth shining in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So first I want to point out that my friend read this fanfic off my phone and posted a few reviews on this story while I was still signed in. So I'm telling you guys DON'T get the wrong idea. **

**Wow…Nicole has so much anger towards Harvey now! Ha ha oh, and when Donna find out all hell is going to break loose between all of them. Maybe even a little for Mike, but then again Harvey shuts people off – he needs Nicole to trust him first. I hope you guys can pinpoint their indirect dares they are sending each other. ****If not I'll post them at the end.**

**Leave a review if you guys like this. It would mean a lot. **

**Dare 3: Jump In The Line Of Fire and Don't Give A Shit. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

**A/N: So part of the sort of failed assignment continues. It's about to get intense…depending on what you consider intense...boarder line insane of course.**

* * *

**_Four and half hours later…_**

Nicole glanced down at the blank tickets in her hand and up at the hundreds of destinations she could choose from. However every atom in her being was telling her none of them were the right one. She was going against everything her gut was telling her to do at that moment. She glanced back at the bus she got off to get here. No she couldn't stay if it meant she was going to see him get hurt every time she's around, even during her assignments.

Whatever the hell was going on she didn't want to be involved and she is, but she doesn't Harvey involved-too late for that. She doesn't even know what the hell she's doing.

"Where are you going, Nicole?" Someone asked, standing behind her at the busy train station. She froze. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to and she even couldn't believe that fucking idiot followed her in his condition.

"What the hell are you doing following me?" She said slowly in an angered time without turning around. She'd break her resolve if she turned around.

"It's a bit rude not to say goodbye, isn't it?" The voice said downheartedly. She gripped the tickets in her hand tighter. He was confusion the shit out of her and he doesn't mean it-it just happened that way.

"I don't need to say goodbye, especially I'm front of you." She said staring straight ahead.

"Then why do you have to now?" He asked quietly. She was so close to turning around and shooting if he didn't stop.

She can't deal with this anymore.

"Because I don't know what else you want me to do." She said with a faraway look.

"What if I told you, you don't have to runaway anymore?" He said hopefully. He needed her back and she needs him back-that wedge will always be there. He's just making that damn bridge across it.

"I'd say you're full of shit." She said steadily clenching her fists at her sides. He ignored her comment for the first time because he was done screwing around with their mess of problems.

"You can't run for long, Nicole." Harvey said walking in front of her with his arm in a sling and a slightly bandaged cheek and all.

"Who the fuck said I was running away?" She asked incredulously gesturing towards his condition and deeply glared into his brown eyes. He shrugged.

"I'm a lawyer, Nicole. No matter what shitty thing you get into, I'm always your first call and it better damn well stay that way. And one more thing, you're going to tell me what the hell was going on earlier that almost got you killed. And I won't be there to watch you die." He declared taking a daring step forward to see if she would do something. She froze, her wary body tensing ever so slightly.

"You're blackmailing me?" She asked in shock. He grinned. She was kinda' surprised he was taking this so well as he was.

"If you give me the right answer I'll tell you?" He warily said. She shifted from side to side as she glanced between the beat closer in all of New York she's ever had and the world she's that's screwed her over so many times.

"You don't play fair." She said narrowing her eyes. He shrugged.

"All is fair in love and war." He said simply. She froze. He watched her really start to freak out and made a quick decision to save the situation.

"Oh shit, I think I'm going to pass out." He groaned as he fell to his knees. Nicole quickly fell to the ground in front of him.

"Harvey! Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I will be, if you stop being such a royal pain in my ass." He said with one eye open. She stopped worrying over him and her face instantly went stony.

"You know damn well that's gonna' happen." She steadily said giving him a pointed look. He smiled softly.

"STOP LOITERING IN THE TRAIN STATION YOUNG PEOPLE! BUY A DAMN TICKET OR GET THE HELL OUT!" A grumpy looking old man towered over the two people while giving them the stink eye.

"You girl. Where are you going?" He asked Nicole staring her down. She looked down at her blank ticket and up at the dead serious eyes of the train station manager.

"Um…" She said awkwardly.

The next thing they knew they were both kicked out of the station and sitting on the street with Nicole's backpack at her feet.

"Guess you really are a pain in my ass, eh?" Harvey whispered with a small smile falling on his face.

"You're an ass…" she muttered under her breath.

Once the chilling night was over she knew she was going to get screwed over tomorrow by him.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

.

.

.

"Oh, my God," Donna muttered aloud, shutting the door behind her and took a seat as she got a good look at his sudden state of character. "What the hell happened to you?" He had a dry look on his face. She scowled at him.

He sighed in defeat and locked eyes with her. "I fell down some stairs." He set his eyes back on the computer screen reading the file he's working on with Mike and their weapons company.

"Bullshit and you know it." Donna bitingly spat. Harvey immediately closed the screen and furrows his brows in confusion. He was slightly caught off guard with that tone of hers.

"Excuse me?" He incredulously said eyeing her, carefully making sure there was nothing else she wanted to say. "Fine. You want the damn truth." He rose to his feet hovering over Donna's body. "Nicole and I are about to be a lot more worse than we were before." He gritted through his teeth, but it didn't explain how he got his arm in a sling.

He narrowed her gaze and leaned back in the seat with her arms crossed over her chest. He knows she wouldn't leave until she got the full story. It aways did involve his sister that he wants to strangle the shit out of and he wants to know who the hell that Cage guy is. It wasn't the time for that. He has too much on his mind to actually cooperate.

He stared into her calm determined eyes leaning his back against the desk, his free hand slipping in his pocket. Donna knows everything about him and knows what Harvey is like when he reaches his breaking point as well as his sister-so she wondered what is really going on that he's leaving her out of their entire mess-she just has to know everything. He sighed again running his hand done his face as she now got the clear look of fatigue cover his face. She internally cringed, hating whatever it is that's eating him alive.

"Harvey, what is going on?" Donna softly asked as his office door opened and Jessica walked in with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, what is going on?" Jessica steadily said in a dark tone, crossing her arms over her chest as she took in his unbalanced character, not bothering to give him a second look. "You disappeared on Ms. Robin's deposition for several hours, left Mike with your other theories about this case and you come back four and half hours later looking like this…what the hell happened?" Jessica angrily proclaimed glancing between them to see if there was something they were hiding.

Harvey was getting really tired with everyone asking what the hell happened to him and it's only two people who will keep asking until they get what they want. Then he remembered Mike doesn't even know about her. He knows he's going to have a shitty day at the office today-maybe even when he sees Nicole later on. He was tired of everyone coming to him wondering wha his problems are when their his own to deal with-no one else. He wants to keep that way. It wouldn't happen. Because if another person in this building knows what's happening to him, he'll have everyone crawling to him saying thing he doesn't want to hear.

"Look, Jessica…Nicole is back." Harvey warily said as her fierce expression remained and uncrossed her arms, dripping them at her sides.

"Then you two better get your shit together. Now get your ass back to work." Jessica icily said stepping out from his office. Donna gave him a sympathetic look before she walked out.

He went back over to his desk looking over the files Mike had sent him since he was gone for a few hours knowing the pup is probably wondering where he was durning all that time, but right now he couldn't exactly fully concentrate because Nicole kept unlocking things in his mind that he didn't know he was capable of having. What Harvey Specter wanted right now in this moment was to go home and get a few hours of rest so he can forget what happened about eight hours ago, but the problem with that is that you'll never forget something like, especially the people who are in involved.

Harvey rose to his feet, exiting his office as Donna gave him a worried look, but she wasn't going to call him out on anything and when she saw him turn to the left and walked into Louis's office. She furrowed her brows wondering what he's doing there. She had feeling she might know the reason. Harvey slowly inhaled and warily stepped into Louis's office with a serious expression in his face. He glanced at him, perplexed at his look. He didn't know what to say or how to exactly phrase "what happened to you" so Harvey just took a seat in front of him.

God, he hated himself for doing this. Nicole was going to hate him even more-not that it matters anymore since he almost threw away his life for her awhile ago.

He was some deep shit.

He just doesn't know how much.

He's just hoping it won't get either of them killed.

Louis still stared at him as Harvey put his head in his free hand for a few seconds letting himself come to this point with his matters. He never comes to him asking for any favors, but he just couldn't do this alone-he won't admit that.

Stubborn bastard.

"What the hell happened to you?" Louis dryly asked dripping whatever he was doing in that moment to focus on his problem. Now he was lucky bastard because he was slightly trusting him on this.

"I'm getting really tired of people asking me that." He muttered, aloud bearing a fierce look in his eyes. Louis slightly shrugged his shoulders still wondering why he's here.

Several tense seconds past before Harvey could say anything to him to help him, but he had already figured it out. Shit. "You're sister?" He incredulously asked. He barely nodded his head as a response.

"I need you to find everything on her." Harvey suddenly said, fixing his posture. Louis furrowed his brows, confused at this point.

"You're her brother." He dryly pointed out. "You should know everything about her…" Louis slowly said with a slight edge in his voice like he didn't want Harvey to screw him over that's supposedly his mistake.

"And you would know she left me five years ago and now's she's back." Harvey clarified through tightly clenched teeth, almost wanting to slam his hand down on the glass counter. He still kept all the frustration locked up inside.

It was consuming him more than he thought it would.

Fuck.

"She's hiding something from you?" Louis cautiously said, carefully locking eyes with him. Then a look of realization hit him. "Oh my God, she is." He whispered. Harvey inched closer to his desk with that fierce gleam in his eyes.

"Louis, I'm trusting you on this. Don't screw it up for me." Harvey steadily said. He nodded.

.

.

.

Cage was sleeping at his desk with his hair sticking out in all directions and his glasses skewed at an odd angle sitting on his nose. He was exhausted from the last three consecutive assignments they've had to do in this week and the fact that he knew she almost lost her brother a few hours ago. He would've likely slept into spring if she was left alone for too long.

However, soft piano notes floated into his room from down the hall and caused him to sleepily awaken from his deep sleep. He rubbed her eyes to awaken himself a little more so he doesn't appear as groggy as he pushes himself off the desk and glanced in the direction of the soft music.

He looked down at his unfinished mission reports for a brief second then up at the sound coming from the room next door. Like that was a hard decision to make. He rose from his stiff chair and stretched out the kinks in his back before he made her way down the hall to investigate. He poked his head into one of the empty rooms in the agency and froze.

In front of him was probably the most shocking sight she has ever seen and will ever see for the rest of her life.

Nicole was gracefully playing those soft notes at the piano which now usually helped her calm down after a stressful assignment she decided to bother with, even her handler. She was still in same clothes from earlier, but she had changed shirts since she ripped it durning her small chase with Ryder. He always did like her sense violent humor. She made several harmonized notes as she slightly let her fingers hit the keys a little faster hearing the melodic sounds waver around the room and locked eyes with her for a few moments as her stood at the door, leaning on his side, frozen from the sight his eyes captured. He knew she was good, but he didn't know she was this good. He simply couldn't compute that the hard cold Nicole he's known for the last five years is the girl playing these soft notes so delicately in front of him at the moment.

The fact that she didn't stop when she saw him shocked her because normally she would stop, but she's probably known for awhile he would usually listen to her.

"The notes sound even more beautiful when there's an actual meaning behind it." Cage said breaking the spell. Nicole gracefully completed the last soft section of the keys and took her foot off the pedal. It was nice to see the soft smile appearing the corners of his mouth-it made her feel slightly human.

"Someone once told me there are better ways to deal with life when it deals you a bad hand than beating dummies into the ground." Nicole said with a wary smile.

"Sounds like a pretty wise man." He said leaning against the door frame.

"I thought so too." She said tilting her head to the side.

.

.

.

Harvey walked through the building in New York and stared out the window at the stormy scene outside from inside his office with a folder tightly clenched in his hand. He was hiding the the deep fear welding inside him and if anyone even caught a glimpse of that he'd make sure he would be their hell to deal with every day and night of their shitty life.

He and Nicole are going to have a long talk, but there was something nagging at him about her.

"Hey, Donna how long has it been since I've been back?" Harvey asked listening to the thundering hail roll across the sky. Donna pulled up her security detail on her computer and scrolled through several files.

It was mostly for Nicole.

"She usually leaves you around a half an hour or an hour. Sometimes even longer when you both screw up." Donna replied warily. Harvey paused.

_"Why do you freeze up during storms?" Harvey asked slowly. Nicole tensed beside him._

_"It's just something I picked up when I went for an interview." She said vaguely. What kind of interview did she go through? Harvey glanced at her white knuckles wrapped around her belt loop._

_"Like the effects of post-traumatic stress disorder?" He asked warily. Nicole instantly relaxed the grip around the belt he was staring at and her face melted into an emotionless expression._

_"I think we should corner on how we're going to work this job of mine out." She said blankly. Harvey sighed. Sometimes it's too easy to tell when he was talking to Nicole and when he was talking to his emotionless sister._

"Can you tell Jessica to reschedule our meeting with Robin?" Harvey asked tearing his eyes away from the window and turning towards the elevator.

"Why? Where are you going instead?" Donna asked curiously. He glanced down at his watch and up at her.

"I just had this hunch..." He said cautiously. She raised an eyebrow and picked up her phone on her desk.

"Harvey, went out on his break - he probably won't make it back to his office today." She said slowly. Harvey gave her a grateful look and quickly walked out into the pouring hail and snow. He got hit instantly.

"I hope she has a jacket at least." Donna said shaking her head as she continued looking at the computer.

Harvey ran down the street getting slammed with rough hail, sharp winds knifing his face and his body going numb from the harsh winter weather and felt his bones hurt, but only a single thought was running through his mind at the moment: What if? What if? What if?

His gut has never proven him wrong yet. He ran down an deserted path that led into a small park not too far away from his work place. He slowed down as he entered the seemingly empty green field that's filled with layers and layers of thick snow and walked towards the little playground at the edge of the park, his feet sinking way below in the ground. He slowly came to a stop beside a lone figure sitting on a swing set. She was slowly swinging back and forth while staring up at the sky pouring its heart out. He quietly took a seat in the swing beside her after he wiped away the white that took its place and watched as she was lost in her own little world.

"It's hailing and snowing, you know?" He said as the snow from the swing set stained his gloved hand and held onto the wire while he just looked at her.

"I know." Was all she said. He glanced up at her and watched as a lifetime of memories seemed to flash before her eyes.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked as he noticed her hands start to turn blue. She stared down at her hands as well and curled them into tiny fists.

"Yeah." She said with the rawest honesty he ever heard in his life.

20 minutes of silence later.

"I lost my brother when I took that job." She finally said quietly. Harvey nodded as he swung back and forth beside her.

"I didn't stop her." He said in return. She sent him a wary look which he didn't return - he was too busy reliving his own past.

"She could have stopped." Nicole warily said wrapping an arm around her stomach. Harvey stopped swinging and stared at the muddy white ground in front of him.

"She came back after five years of disappearance." He said looking up at her with the most haunted expression she has ever seen on the usually carefree lawyer's face. So he was just as broken as her. She looked away from his painful expression - he was so much better at hiding it than her.

"Did you love her?" She asked suddenly.

"Did you love him?" He asked back. She looked up at his eyes full of self-doubt and heartache.

"It wasn't enough." She said shut her eyes tightly. She heard the swing squeak beside her as Harvey rose from his seat and walked over to her. She felt him crouch down in front of her and take a hold of her freezing hands.

"It's enough when it's all you had to give." Harvey said honestly. She shook her head.

"I can't fucking stand it, Harvey!" Nicole angrily said bolting from her seat and glared into his eyes as she pushed away his hands from hers. He felt her shake slightly in his arms when she did push him as she held back a breakdown that was probably those five years overdue.

She wants to tell him, but she can't.

Harvey knows that, but maybe he can get her to talk.

"Then just tell me, damn it! If it bothers you that much!" He whispered in a slightly pained tone. She tightly clenched her fists at her side taking in a shakes breath.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I FUCKING CAN'T!" She said closing her eyes. She froze as she felt warm drop of water melt into her hair.

"How about I do it for you?" He asked steadily. She clenched her fits tighter.

Well, the truth really does have to come out from her mouth. Damn. Damn. Damn.

**_Two hours later_**.

Harvey was pissed.

He was furious.

He was going to seriously kill someone.

Nicole and Harvey are sitting at a mid fancy restaurant with their food already placed in front of them, but for the past hour they have been staring into each other's storming brown eyes trying to figure out the real motive behind this nice gesture-this wasn't even the real start to make that bridge across the wedge. Harvey only said it once, but she was hoping it was some sort of misplaced joke-it wasn't. Nicole took a slow sip of her red wine before they started the real conversation. All this tension sitting between them was never going to go away.

To this point on, they'll probably never be on good terms, again. They're in some deep shit.

"What, are you going to tell me that you looked up my file after my disappearance?" Nicole suddenly said swinging her glass in her hand. He was caught. His did she know?

"I got somebody else to look it up." He slowly said in a wary voice. She scoffed. She pulled a waiter to the side of their table asking for a harder drink. He nodded.

"You're my brother and you don't even have the balls to do it yourself." Nicole held her glass out as the waiter poured her some bourbon and set the bottle in center of the table.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Harvey asked in disbelief eyeing his sister with a quizzical look. She lightly laughed.

"Funny things are." She took another sip of her drink ignoring the burning sensation it left in her throat. "It's just makes you look like a dick." She popped a piece of shrimp into her mouth. "I'm surprised you're even taking this well so far."

"A dick?" He incredulously repeated and raised a brow. "Then what the hell does that make you right now?" He grabbed the bottle of bourbon pouring himself more than what he needs.

"Someone who's not…a dick." She slowly said, amused. He narrowed his gaze. "And it's like you almost really do care." Nicole innocently said which took Harvey by complete surprise. He was shocked for a few seconds.

He's definitely going to kill her.

"Nicole, you're a fucking agent working in a secret military organization. You've killed people, probably innocent ones too, but you have to stop this." Harvey deadly proclaimed slamming her folder in front of her. She looked at it then looked back to him with a cautious gleam in her eyes. "I've read this over and over and over and you could have died each time."

Now she wanted to kill him.

"Why are you reacting this calm when you're probably infuriated on the inside?" Nicole steadily asked. He leaned forward on the table with a piercing look.

"Because I'm thinking of someone who keeps me calm, but you're right. I am fucking infuriated with you." He gritted. She scoffed. "Why the hell couldn't you tell me you were doing something like this?"

"What the hell do you mean by that, Harvey? That I took this job as an opportunity to get away from the hell in the house?" Nicole incredulously asked Harvey internally sighed. He knew he would have to call Jessica later on to tell about this disappearance. That could wait till later.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Nicole." He said dryly. Harvey's eye slightly twitched.

"Why did you let it get that far?" She asked dangerously. He watched her paise for a brief second before she replied.

"I didn't want us to be separated by all her bullshit." Harvey said warily. Nicole narrowed her eyes. He swore he was going to stick Nicole's ass on his life and maybe his job so he could keep an eye on her and the fact that his job will make her head spin. But first they needed to make that bridge across the damn wedge

"Do you really want me to beat the living shit out of you?" Nicole fiercely asked glaring daggers into his eyes. No matter how pissed he was - she wasn't going to let him screw over everything after they were slightly getting along. He watched her pour more bourbon into her glass and downed a sip before saying anything else.

"If you think I can't go toe-to-toe with you, you're more fucked up than what it says on your damn file." Harvey's clear cut voice suddenly echoed through their little area. He heard an angry grumble of protest followed by a loud smack. The grumbles ceased immediately.

Sometimes Nicole wondered exactly how their relationship really worked - but then again, all he really cared about was what she got into.

"You're walking on dangerous grounds, Harvey." Was all she said before she started quickly downing more and more of drink. She didn't care how-she was just glad she just got her drink. The surface was still brimming with their tension about earlier. She set the bottle back down, a quarter of the way done.

"Maybe, I should just leave your sorry ass here." Harvey steadily said in a dark tone staring back into her eyes. Nicole smirked and held up a familiar key for him to see. He instantly glanced down at his side and realized she had taken it.

"Aw, fuck you, Nicole." He angrily said as he started slipping a piece of grilled shrimp in his mouth. That was his favorite key because he used to be the only one to own it! Nicole continued to smirk.

"Can't be siblings with a sneak without being sneaky yourself." She said as she finally managed to pull an honest to God answer. Harvey glared at her and held his hand out impatiently.

"Give it back." He growled. She raised an eyebrow and stared at his angry expression for a second - it was kind of cute (if it wasn't that they're related) - in a he-could-probably-kill-her-in-less-then-30-seconds kind of way. Obviously Nicole had no self-preservation skills because he promptly leaned forwards, quickly grabbing her swollen hand and shoved his key back into his palm.

They stared at each other for several tense seconds.

"I'm gonna' beat your ass one day, Specter - mark my words." Was all she said before she started to actually try and have a nice casual dinner. Harvey laughed and followed her lead.

Ten minutes later, they were back at staring each other down and leaning back in their seats trying to make out all the passing flashes in their eyes as they let each other really see what the other's feeling - without having theirs mouths say unwanted things. Though most of the time they were always true.

"What are you looking at Ni-" He never got to finish because the next thing he knew she was roughly shoving him to the ground and flipped the table to the side and all their food crashing to ground as a rain of gunfire poured over their heads. He hit the ground with a grunt as Nicole whipped out her gun and shot two clear shots towards the center location where the shooting was coming from. Only half of the bullets stopped firing. Nicole growled because she couldn't see a thing from this angle. She quickly rolled off of him and dragged him by his collar behind a counter.

The entire restaurant erupted into complete chaos.

He calmly let her shove him up against the wall so that they were both shielded from most of gunfire. He didn't look fazed at all. What the hell?

"WHY IS IT THAT EVERY TIME I AM AROUND YOU EVERYTHING GOES TO SHIT?" He shouted over the rapid gunfire. She blinked.

"THIS JOB OF YOURS IS KINDA' PREDICTABLE!" He said with a shrug. Nicole tensed.

"I WAS NEVER PREDICTABLE! PREDICTABLE GETS YOU KILLED!" She said darkly. He smiled at her.

"I liked you old personality better. Now you're different." He said calmly. Nicole suddenly looked wary.

"Different is not always good." She said turning away from him. Harvey furrowed his brow and was about to ask what she meant by not good - but he never got around to it because...

**_BOOM_**!

...The exit door just caught on fire.

"ALL RIGHT! TIME TO MOVE!" He said jumping to his feet and dragging her with him.

"OH, NOW YOU CARE ABOUT NOT WANTING TO GET SHOT!" Nicole said sarcastically as he pulled her around the corner. He shot a grin over his shoulder as they ran for their life.

"NOT REALLY! I JUST GET TO HAVE A TASTE ABOUT THE OTHER HALF OF THE WORLD!" He said cheerily.

Nicole shot him a disgusted look. It was like he was throwing everything at her in the most odd ways just because she kept this from him.

She didn't even know what the hell just happened to Harvey Specter, her brother.

"How on earth did you even survive as a lawyer for seven years?" She asked in disbelief. She watched his face unexpectedly darken as he glanced around to make sure they weren't being followed.

She knew their positions are supposed to be reversed, but he wanted that so badly she'd give to him, but if things got out of control fast she'd jump in line.

"You don't really want to know, Nicole." He said carefully. Nicole narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Now that made her wonder what goes on in his crazy head behind all the sarcasm and stubbornness. Harvey Specter was far from simple and transparent. Sometimes she thought he was even more closed off than her. Except his walls were built with arrogance and a devil-may-care attitude while hers were built with deadly glares and ruthlessness.

They really were two extremely messed up people, aren't they?

Once they made it outside into the chilling weather, they heard a distinct clapping come from behind them and tensed. They both spun around and Nicole raised her gun as they came face to face with a man that has a scar running down his face– and his gun trained on Harvey's head. Why the hell is everyone going after him?

"No sudden movements, Mr. Specter." Arsen said threateningly. Harvey raised an eyebrow as he warily locked eyes with the gun leveling to his forehead. He slightly tensed.

Wonderful greeting indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Holding your breath anyone? **

**How did you guys like Harvey and Nicole's "bonding time?"**

**Review and let me know what you think they'll do :)  
**

**Dare 4: Run or I'll shoot you and get caught in the cross fire, again. **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

**A/N: Originally I was going to post this when the weekend was over, but I got bored at my house so I'm posting it now. Now I'm working on the fifth chapter which hopefully you guys will like. But for now we get to see how everyone reacts to this chapter, plus Harvey likes a challenge. **

* * *

Nicole listened to Harvey's steady, but tense breathing as she stood next to his slightly tensed side while she was thinking of a way to get out of this mess, especially because of Harvey's condition. Nicole. He thought silently. He locked eyes with her for a few seconds and raised an eyebrow.

They both know there was no way she could take him out right before his very eyes. Knowing he has one bat shit insane sister. But somewhere in the back far corner of his mind he didn't care. He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad to have her around.

Damn.

Harvey glanced away from her and locked eyes with the man who was going to have a dangerous raging agent with a vendetta against these people if they keep appearing from the shadows and attack him for no fucking reason. He didn't doubt that they would later argue - he just wished they could have been on better grounds.

"Well, if I'm going to die - I'm glad it wasn't by some little piece of shit trying to pull the trigger. And then here I was trying to make nice on grounds that I can't…" Harvey said staring at the angry looking man standing in front with the gun trained to his forehead.

Nicole tensed - the fuck was he talking about?

"You got really nice eyes though you know? Even better if they were a really light brown. I might miss those." Harvey said with a shrug. Arsen sputtered as he stared at the cornered man in disbelief.

"Have you finally gone insane, Mr. Specter?" Arsen asked in disbelief. Harvey gave him a careless grin, but it wasn't really aimed at him. It was meant for her.

"No. I was crazy since the day my mother gave me life." Harvey said with a snort.

She wanted to shoot him right then and there for bringing up something from the past. Shit.

Nicole refrained herself from smacking her hand against her forehead. For someone who is incredibly smart, he was an idiot.

"Don't you dare do anything fucking stupid." She growled. Harvey smiled softly.

"Someone once said they didn't give a shit about me. I said the same to that person. So I'll take a leaf from her book and say - go fuck yourself and I dare you to hit me with your best God damn shot." Harvey said standing in the same spot, ready to take a clear shot.

Nicole froze.

A clear shot.

Nicole wasn't that much of an expert on long distance shooting, but she couldn't exactly take a risk here. Her style was up close and personal. But that didn't mean she couldn't do it.

She watched his body bare the slightest tensed character while he was still staring at the gun trained on him on his head. There was no way he was getting out of there alive though - she would make sure he was thoroughly dead by her hand before anyone dumped his body in some unsuspecting pit.

Like hell she was letting that happen.

She took a deep breath and stared at Harvey through the corner of her eye. She carefully glanced between his determined look to actually getting shot, again-damn idiot-and back at Arsen who has an incredulous look, his hand tightly clenching the handle and his finger slowly sliding around the trigger. She couldn't let him go through with this, not again. She wasn't going to watch Harvey take another fucking bullet for her when it's her job to now protect him from all her shit. And if this is how she was going to clean up all her shit-she has one damn way to express it.

**_BANG_**!

She watched him pull the trigger and quickly threw her body in front Harvey's body as she leaned on her right side, her knees almost touching the ground as she clutched her searing right arm and Harvey instantly started running towards the side of her with a shocked look. He felt everything stop right in that moment because if this was what Nicole felt when he took that first bullet for her, he'd make damn sure they wouldn't get caught up in across fire, again.

It was a through an through shot.

"The second I'm fucking done with this, I am going to fucking kill you for making a decision for me!" Nicole dearly whispered as she threw down a menacing glare at him. he just stared into her dark eyes that held so much pain she was hiding because she doesn't want to appear weak, but she wouldn't him taking another fucking bullet for her. She shot another deadly glare at Arsen before anything else happened between them.

It would have been better if she had a vest on. And they're both damn well sure he broke her bone.

Nicole could hear the pounding of several car alarms go off, but she ignored those noises and focused on her main problem: keep Harvey Specter alive. She freaking loved shooting the shit out of her enemies, but he was seriously dampening her exhilarated feeling by telling Arsen to shoot him. She wanted to shoot him instead.

Bastard.

They didn't have time for this shit anymore.

She quickly regained her balance and jerked on Harvey's hand as she heard two clear shots echo from behind them hoping the bullets wouldn't catch them. She nearly faltered in her step as she rounded a corner. Nicole Specter never faltered. She was never hesitant. She steeled her nerves and took several deep ragged breaths as she ran across several empty ghost streets with a blazing tornado of gunfire behind her with him. But she tuned all of that out as she waited for something - anything to get them, mostly her brother, out of this mess. She heard nothing, but silence after that. Nicole slammed her eyes shut and kept running.

She knew he was going to be alone again.

She knew he was going to be on his own again.

And She damn well knows she was leaving him again.

She was going to run until she couldn't feel her legs anymore and the same went for him. And even then they would keep running.

Nicole froze as she heard a body hit a wall and a gun clatter to the floor.

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A FEW HOURS AND YOU ALREADY CAUSE ME ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR SHITTY MESSES?" A loud voice shouted slowly with a dangerous glint emitting. The man was running up and down in all the alleys in this part of the side restaurants and for the last thirty minutes they couldn't understand this or why they want to target Harvey Specter and this annoying sister of an agent of his. He had almost killed her brother - now they just had to wait and see if she was heartless enough not to seek revenge or smart enough to get the hell out.

They all heard the loud crash echo in the distance and quickly made a dash for that location - no one was crazy enough to still be in the side alleys since all the fighting started.

It had to be him.

Nicole counted the seconds as she rounded a sharp corner by a dumpster and the rumble of boots hitting the hard crunching snow floor. She had a single gun in her hand. But she was only planning on using a single bullet.

But she knows who that voice belongs to.

Cage had rounded the corner, his gun down at his side and took up the entire length of the street as he looked around for his hidden agent.

"NICOLE SPECTER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" His little speech instantly got cut off by a single fire of a bullet that grazed his cheek and left a trail of blood on his face. He tensed, but didn't flinch.

That was payback for scaring the shit out her with those two echoing shots.

They all knew that was a deliberate miss.

"Shut the fuck up, Cage." Someone said from across the street. He let his muscles relax as he watched the agent step out of the shadows and into the street light across the road from the entire East end of her handler. He narrowed his eyes at his deadly agent. But she was just one woman – how much damage could she really do to him?

"Did you kill Arsen?" She asked deceptively calm. She didn't bother scanning how her brother looked and just trained her deadly gaze on her handler - Cage Zexa himself. He narrowed his eyes - she was insane to not be threatened by his entire aura alone.

She was going to have it by both of them.

"Yes, and we're going to have a little chat about this and your brother." Cage said threateningly gesturing to the both of them. She gave him a blank look.

She already had dinner. She'd rather pass on this next one.

"Wrong answer." She whispered dangerously before she whipped her gun back out in her and deadly aimed it at Arsen's head and pulled the trigger. Nicole spun around and walked up to her handler watching Arsen's body smack against the icy concrete and left Harvey behind. She didn't mind the heat – she had been born from fire. She steeled her gaze and ignored the raging pain in her arm as she walked up to Cage with a determined look on her face.

Bastard did that part on purpose.

Nicole Specter doesn't miss her target.

.

.

.

.

.

**_There hours later…_**

"You're not going on any assignments for two weeks, Nicole." Cage steadily said in a dark tone. Nicole tensed. The fuck?

"That's not true – I'll be up and running within 3 days tops." She said firmly. His expression didn't change.

"Arsen shot you in the shoulder. You're lucky it was a through-and-through." Nicole froze. Harvey was just watching the scene play out.

"How the hell do you know that?" She asked angrily.

"I tracked you on your phone and got here just to see just that happen." He warily. She glared at the floor in front of him.

"You're an asshole, Zexa." She sulked. All she got was tense silence in response. He didn't give a shit what she thought. She was going to take a break whether she wanted to or not.

They were all so fucking messed up.

She knew he wasn't here to get yelled for now.

He was here to save her ass. Or more likely kick her ass.

She preferred the first option.

"Cage…are you okay?" Nicole asked tensely as she stared into her handler's odd gaze. She didn't know the real reason behind his quick appearance. She really would kill him then if he did. He looked at her bleeding shoulder, the sweat drops forming around the side of her head.

Basically she looked like shit.

"I'm gonna live. We already established Arsen only shot my shoulder that was a through-and-through!" Nicole said sarcastically. She didn't mean to snap at him. But she was so damn pissed. Her body was suddenly showing him the ultimate betrayal and she just realized the short term suspension from assignments was a very likely reality. Nicole ignored his tone and missed his internal battle as she assessed his look with a calculative gaze.

"So nothing is wrong with your face, right?" She asked carefully. He furrowed his brow while trying to beat down the intense tension surrounding them, mostly Harvey who's practically been quiet this entire time. She was losing the battle as she stared at him with her serious light brown eyes. She hoped he couldn't see the wary in his. He hoped she thought the wary was from the shot in her shoulder. Because if she made one wrong move he was going to snap and do something she'll regret.

And she just might shoot him dead for real today.

"No – why?" He asked slowly.

**_BAM_**!

Nicole promptly punched him in the jaw and knocked him to the ground. She flexed her hand tightly and glared at him.

"OH FUCK!" He shouted in pain. It killed him inside that she actually did something like that. What the fuck is up with her and punching people? Was she a sadist or something.

"Don't you ever track me, again and **make** me shoot a target down." She growled dangerously at him. He groaned and slammed his face into the cool snow. Don't take it like that, Nicole. He thought. He couldn't handle the intense heat shooting up and down his body at the moment. He emotionally couldn't deal with almost losing her.

So he fought it.

"You're a fucking beast." He growled without looking at her. God damn it that stung. It burned right through his body and ignited this insane agony he didn't think existed in someone like him. But not like this. Nothing like this. What the fuck was this?

"How much pain are you really in now?" She asked seriously. He scoffed – now she cared? After nearly causing him to explode from being shot and nearly breaking his jaw at the same time?

"Other than my burning face? Enough to pass out soon." He muttered into the snow. And the fact that he felt like he was being burned alive. He didn't mention that part. She nodded completely oblivious to his internal battle between spitting at her and roughly slamming her body up against a wall and yelling her down until she finally fucking showed some real emotions- he froze.

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

Worry?

Harvey Specter?

That's who he should be mostly worried about.

He slowly regained his balance, letting his fingers barely touch his burning cheek. He bore her a dry look for a moment then looked into his eyes. "Do you have a safe place to stay at?" He cautiously asked.

He was still in shock.

Way too much shock for just one person to handle.

"Not your place." Cage quickly added. He raise an eyebrow.

"I've got one." He whispered. Cage nodded his head.

"Nicole, you and I have a long conversation to handle." Cage mysteriously said with a dark devious smile falling on his face.

Shit.

She narrowed her eyes. Damn! Sometimes she hated her handler and other times she kinda' liked him. This was not one of those times she liked him.

.

.

.

.

.

Harvey stared at the black door in front of him as he stood in the dark on a pair of stairs at four a.m. with a lamp post lighting his pathway. After he saw what happened back in the alley way, Harvey was losing his shit because he still can't grasp what Nicole ever got herself into and he doesn't think he'll ever do. That's why he's stuck between this door to a safer world instead of the insane dangerous thing she puts herself through.

But he wasn't bored though. Not at all. He had a lot to think about for the next couple of hours.

Mostly surrounding the crazy emotions flying through his head and Nicole's. He knows there's a thousand reasons for joining an organization like them, but there's really only one reason why she really chose this job as her profession.

He's not stupid.

He saw the intense look in his eyes before she told him not to do anything stupid. He didn't listen. She was use to that. He wouldn't even care if it was any other person wanting to get shot. But this was his God damn sister. And he was not allowed to do stupid shit like that. He was originally going to continue to pretend it wasn't there and see what she did, but something was bugging him.

He tightly gripped his hands, feeling his nails did into his palms. He didn't care what she really did as log as it didn't cost her life, but that all changed when she got locked up four times this month and with her new damn assignments. Fuck. What really put him on edge was the fact that he knew he wasn't going to be able to get her out this profession. He needed some made up version. He just wanted their damn relationship back in one fucking piece – because he knew her. He made damn well sure she knew exactly what he was like under all the steeled masks they both put on for either losing something big in a case or for a target. He was not pleasant. He was not a bitch. He wouldn't take any shit from her and when she pissed him off she was going to know it. he would shoot if he ever got the feeling her life was actually in real deep shit. But he would shoot her before she ever went back to that agency. Harvey clenched his jaw.

He was hardly nice to her. He was rarely nice period. He never gave her the impression that he really did care for her, but it all change when she walked out that door. He never tried to help her. Hardly, mostly he never showed any stupid inclinations whatsoever.

He was downright fucking cruel to her. And they both know it. Most of the time he didn't care-doesn't care.

And yet he wanted to restore what they had before.

He growled as his hands started shaking ever so slightly.

He was furious.

Because damn it she was scaring the shit out of him!

"Fuck!" He screamed in frustration and he shot a burning glare at the door in front of him.

What is wrong with her?

Who does she think she is?

Waltzed back into his life after five years with guns flying and then suddenly decided today was the day she would put down her gun and spare a life because of what? That he wouldn't kill a child that was in the way of her target? Ha! He didn't need to kill the child. She could have just waited until the child moved to take the politician out. It was simply a matter of timing. So he waited. And that was why Nicole Specter had the 20 second time frame where Arsen could have shot them both.

But he didn't.

He didn't take the shot on her. And she still owed him five years of her fucking life to him. Worst of all he won't let her repay it. No, instead he wants to make her quite her fucking job and now they go on their merry way jumping from being on okay terms to almost physically fighting each other, being damn siblings and killing off their steams as well and making the world a better place blah, blah, blah – UGH!

Harvey slammed his fist against the door and roughly slammed his head on the rough wooden surface, feeling it cool his burning sensations. He shut the engine of his emotions down and slammed his fist against the door, again.

He felt sick.

He felt like dirt standing in front of a door while she was somewhere else probably getting her ass handed to her. He was cheap, pathetic, filthy, dirt.

He shouldn't want someone like her back into his life after this, but she was his sister. It was always going to stay like that.

He wouldn't want someone like her or at least like this now.

No one has ever wanted to restore something like this with her, again.

He was the man women dreamed about marrying one day. He was the one with the money and an ass with one night stands that had a go with him in a fancy hotel or his condo or maybe just in the middle of nowhere. Harvey Specter has been used again and again so many times in his life that he just didn't fucking have it in him to care anymore.

It was his damn choice

He would never be like her. She could never truly be on his side – whatever that side was. She just wasn't a good person.

Anymore.

At least he knows of.

Harvey took a shaky breath in and let his head rest on the door for a few minutes.

Because Harvey Specter had a conscience.

Nicole Specter did not.

He stayed there for several moments debating on whether he should just leave or tell the person on the other side of the door to let him in. He could just leave. He could walk out of her life and he wouldn't have to make any life altering decisions. Harvey laughed darkly. Because Nicole Specter didn't seem like she actually cared about the fact that he wanted her gone – which also threw him in for a loop.

He sighed and glanced at the slightly sleepily Donna Paulsen staring back at him with an incredulous look in her eyes.

Or he could stay.

Maybe beat the crap out of her until she was clear with where they stood as siblings and two people who used to spend unhealthy amounts of time together. They would never jeopardize their tentative partnership because of something as annoying as her job. You can get over annoying. He knew Nicole could too. He leaned his side against the door frame with a sad smile on his face as he stared back into her eyes. The only reason he wouldn't leave was if it wasn't just her damn job she cares about. Then maybe they won't have a problem. But right now he was willing to write it off as pain induced insanity on his part. If only to preserve her own sanity.

Time to make a choice.

He kept staring in her eyes that came more awake by the second because of the cold knocking into her and felt the time tick by. She took a deep breath and was about to ask what the hell he was doing at her home at four in the morning until he suddenly walked into her home, mumbling something about needing a drink and how they were probably better off being at different parts of the world. She warily watched him trail into her kitchen. He was not here because of work.

"Donna…" He whispered turning around with a bottle of scotch and two glass cups. She tensed.

She was getting a little too soft.

Damn.

"You bang on my door and come in here looking like this…give me this." She grumbled before she roughly rook the bottle and one cup away from his hands and sat at the kitchen table. He promptly slid the glass on the table as Donna poured the brown colored alcohol into the cup and it slid it back, a small smirk playing on her face to at least calm his senses.

He was going to finally tell her what's going on through his head and then maybe he'll get a damn good night sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what is tough Harvey's version of affection? Realistically not much. Ha! Hope you guys found it to be a good chapter. And now finally you can understand what has been going through his head over the last 5 years and a little of now. He just has to wake up and let's have a chat with Jessica Pearson. And face his case he tossed on Mike and a very Jessica. Maybe even introduce Mike and Nicole. Ugh.**

**Dare: Shoot me. Get In The Way. And Stay. Stay If You Want The Damn Truth.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

**A/N: Gasp! Look who updates again? Chatting time. No Jessica yet actually. But in this chapter we get to see a little rough and dark side of both Donna and Harvey. Wow! Ha!**

* * *

Harvey slowly came back to conscious and debated on whether he should open his eyes. He groaned as he shifted and felt his entire arm flare up. It was painful, but thankfully it didn't hurt to breath anymore. He decided it was a good idea to figure out what happened between now and back when Nicole practically left and her handler telling him to go and stay some place where he won't get hurt. That's not going to happening when he has a sister who keeps something as dangerous as this from him. He slowly opened his eyes and got a face full of red hair.

He blinked.

That was new.

He glanced to his right and sure enough the rest of his partner's head was lying on the bed beside her pillow and the longer strands of her hair actually reaching out to him. She was sitting on an uncomfortable work chair with her head in her arms a slight frown on her sleeping face. He chuckled softly. Even in her sleep Donna always had something against Harvey or at least in this case. It was too damn sad. He reached up to run his hair through her hair, but then something stopped him.

"Poke me and I'll bite your hand." She said without opening her eyes. Harvey froze.

"You're awake." He said the first thought that crossed his mind. She snorted and slowly rose from the bed completely alert and not looking drowsy at all. Now that made him wonder if she had been really sleeping at all.

"I was just…resting my eyes." She said slowly. He scoffed. "Harvey, you haven't slept for hours since your sister arrived here. And now you come to me looking like something run you over a million times." Donna warily finished. He scowled at her with her annoying right calculations on his behavior and promptly squeezed his shoulder. He refrained from doubling over in pain.

"Donna…" He slightly wheezed. She narrowed her eyes. He was just a lucky bastard. "Do not push me." He warningly said locking eyes with her.

"Why did you tell me about your sister's job, Harvey?" She asked slowly. She didn't think she would like his answer. He didn't think she would give him a good one either. She didn't consider the possibility that she already knew why.

"Because you wanted to know, Donna." He said through clenched teeth. "But there's also the fact that I didn't want you to know and now that you do I don't what the hell is going to happen to us or her, or anyone at the firm!" He said clenching his fists at his sides and staring back into his storming brown eyes.

"Will you just shut the hell up for once in your God damn life and let me care about you?" Donna proclaimed. He shook his head slowly.

Harvey already lost his sister. He can't lose Donna too.

It would be way too much for him. And he knows the reason why.

"Tell me why you really wanted to know." He demanded. She glared at him.

"We already established what I told you." She shot back. Harvey finally cracked – she was so damn annoying.

"I saw how you were looking at me when I told you what was going on before I bailed Nicole out and last night, Donna." Harvey said darkly. Donna tensed. Damn it – he knew it and she shouldn't be shocked. Damage control time. He wasn't two shits to the wind like he was then – he had more control now.

"I don't want to sleep with you, Harvey." Donna growled immediately. Harvey raised an eyebrow as he suddenly went on high alert…as if she was going to attack him or something. Donna scoffed. She wasn't that cruel.

"You're entire body is saying the opposite." He said dryly. Donna glared daggers at him –bloody daggers.

"I don't give a fuck what my body is saying. Listen to my words, Specter – I. Will. Not. Sleep. With. You." She said deadly seriously. He tensed.

"Why?" He asked narrowing his eyes. Donna shot him a burning look, the kind that always froze him on the spot.

But they knew they couldn't go back there, again. Especially with the way things are now.

"Because I'm not going to be making the same fucking mistake." She spat. He would have tensed, but the searing pain shooting all throughout his shoulder caused him to stay in his position.

"Oh, I'm a fucking mistake now?" Harvey growled incredulously through his teeth, picking up his side from the bed, ignoring the pain as he glared into her eyes.

Donna didn't know where all this came from, but now that it's reached the surface it wouldn't crawl back down into the dark hole it climbed out of. But what got them the most was their sudden anger rising into each other and it all started with Nicole Specter hiding and coming out of the shadows.

Well, shit.

"I'm just trying to understand all of this." She sad angrily. He narrowed his eye. He's had enough.

They've all had enough.

"You're right because understanding _**that**_ is better than understanding where the hell we stand, Donna." He darkly said. She clenched her jaw. She didn't mean for this to get this far let alone those words fall from her mouth because they weren't true and now she can't take them back.

She always did want to know everything.

"This has nothing to do with your sister." Donna quickly interjected with an annoyed tone in her voice. Harvey sat up right on the bed with a bewildered look on his face.

"It has everything to do with her!" He angrily shouted. She stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm not the only one hiding from the world, Harvey! I'm not the only fucked up person in this room. What happened when you caught your mother that night with another man and didn't tell their father?" Donna asked accusingly. Harvey tensed, enraged by that accusation and he wanted to do so much more to her than scream, but he was in too much pain.

And it was too smart of a move he should have seen coming.

They're both not fully functioning.

"When you were with Stephen in that cross fire who caused the spark telling me he was innocent? " He shot back with equal accusation. She narrowed her eyes.

Bastard.

The stony silence that followed was deafening.

They glared at each other for several minutes. Both of them knew it was equally likely that they were going to strangle each other and then push it all away, like it never happened, but they can't be on their own. Neither of those two things happened. Instead Donna finally looked away and sighed.

"You should just rest, Harvey otherwise I'll Knock you out." Donna said giving him a look before she got up and walked away, but he grabbed her hand so she wouldn't be going anywhere. He stared up at her with his too brown eyes that were saying a hundred different things he knew she didn't want to hear. So instead he said something that she did.

"You're a good enough person to go to, Donna." He softly said. She actually scoffed.

Shit.

"Stop kidding yourself, Harvey. Don't give me unnecessary compliments-I don't need them." She said firmly trying to tug her hand out of his grasp, but he only held on tighter. He watched her grow wary under his gaze, but continued to bore holes into her as she stood in front of him.

Donna Pualsen doesn't like these types of compliments.

Well, good thing he doesn't give them often.

Not the real ones.

"Good enough people like me probably would have left your sorry ass behind." She said firmly. He tensed and she could feel his slight pulse beat faster. Damn.

"Dumb luck then." He said with a shrug to cover up his telling reaction. Donna didn't even blink.

"You need me around. You can't stay on your feet if I'm gone." She said challengingly. Harvey narrowed his eyes.

"You're a horrible liar yourself sometimes, Donna Pualsen." Harvey said suddenly very calm. Donna glared at him. What the fuck was going on with him?

"Just because I let your ass in here doesn't mean I'll kick your ass out. Pull a stunt like you did almost a few hours ago and she might just let you die." She said warningly. Harvey suddenly shot her a biting grin – one that held spite and anger and was like a double edged sword. She hated it.

"Donna, sometimes you make me want to just strangle you to death!" He growled in frustration. Harvey's grin suddenly lost its dark bite and turned playful. She was having whiplash. The man was shuffling through masks so fast her head was going to spin.

So he was just like her.

Damn.

He was showing her how convincing his were too.

They're both definitely the spitting image of each other. She thought silently.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

All their playful conversations flashed through her head.

He was even better than her.

Fuck.

So she was going to play too…

"So kinky! Didn't know you had such an animal in you, Specter." She said wagging her eyebrows at him. He laughed heartily when they both looked like they were about to explode. They're both messing with each other! The fucking idiots were messing with their heads!

They didn't even know what was real about this anymore.

"Shut up, Specter. Just shut up. I get it okay?" She said angrily pulling at her hair. He suddenly stopped laughing and sighed. They were finally done screwing with themselves. He simply watched her fume in front of him as she calmed down. She didn't know if she should believe his finally genuine looking expression. She didn't trust right now, even after he told her what the hell happened to him. But she will keep trusting him because she so loyal to him.

Not after he showed her he could fool his genuine feelings as easily as she can. She can't even tell if he is lying anymore.

Fuck she underestimated Harvey Specter in this very moment.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly after several minutes of tense silence.

"I don't care." She muttered. He smiled weakly – was it even real?

"You do – now you're just deciding not to care about me anymore. There is a difference." He said calmly. Donna tensed – something just clicked.

Shit.

"Why did you ask me to be your secretary, Harvey?" She asked without looking at him. He sighed. She picked things up faster than he thought she would.

But she knows the answer and for whatever reason she asked that he doesn't know.

"I can't be me without you." He whispered honestly. She whipped her head around to glare at his open expression. He was waiting for the verbal attack. She narrowed her eyes – he wasn't going to get it.

"You're not alone, Harvey – **_I_** was alone. You have people who actually care about you as a person in this freaking tin can, even when you're an asshole around others." She growled clenching her hands into fists. Harvey gave her a steady look.

"If you really were alone, how many of them actually understand people like us, Donna? If you're really alone, how many people can even tell when you're screaming on the inside if your masks are that good?" He asked giving her a pensive look. Donna shook her head and shut her eyes.

"Harvey?" She asked quietly without opening her eyes. She didn't want to see his face right now. She was just focusing on his voice.

"Yeah, Donna?" He said just as quietly.

"Have you ever lied to me since she came back?" She asked carefully. He paused as he listened to the odd tension underneath her words.

He knew she was going to use his answer to make some important decision. He took a deep breath.

"Do you really want me to answer that." He said truthfully. He heard a sharp intake of breath. The sound echoed around the silent room. She had made her decision.

She supposed not.

Everything changed between them now. Nothing was going to be the same after she realized Harvey Specter was much more clever and calculative then she gave him credit for.

She would not make that mistake twice.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha I just spiced up Harvey's character. To give him a good chance of getting this darker and rougher Donna to fall for him. He needs to be equally if not more capable of lying, faking his emotions and being able to figure out when she's faking hers. Also this makes him more interesting.**

**Dare 7: I dare you to see the real me. I dare you see that I can be just like you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

**A/N: So…do you guys like hand to hand combat?**

* * *

**_A few weeks later…_**

Harvey was fed up. He hasn't seen hind or tail of Nicole in the past few weeks and he knows her ass hasn't been thrown in jail again, so wherever the hell she is he hopes she's not causing some type of havoc, but knowing her he doubted that. He stalked down one of the gym halls with such a determined look in his eyes that no one dared to stop his single-minded stride. He was on a mission - a mission to hunt down a God damn agent who he grew slightly worried off.

She fucking ran away.

He threw open the doors leading into the place and hearing a bang resound when it hit the walls, shooting his stare at the empty space with careful eyes. He noticed that some of the practice dummies have been brutally beaten down and scattered across the floor. He barely shook his head in disbelief.

She was here.

He took a step into room and tensed when he felt a familiar presence.

"Someone is angry." A voice said steadily from behind him. Harvey clenched his jaw.

"Someone is a damn coward for letting you drag my ass into your fucking hell." He growled without turning around to look at her. He was shaking with barely controlled rage. He thought she had fucking left. No one told him otherwise either. He thinks he would have preferred if she left. Something about his damn health. Oh yeah, like stressing out about if his sister was somewhere on the other side of the world potentially getting herself killed or plotting his death in some dark and dreary place was somehow good for his health. Nicole scoffed and crossed her arms.

"What happened to all your shocking control and harsh words?" She asked raising an eyebrow in question. He suddenly spun around and shoved her into the wall. She had a gun trained to his head before they even heard the thump of their bodies clashing together. He completely ignored the lethal weapon.

Was she really pulling that out in front of him?

Damn.

"I don't need some damn gun to kill someone - unlike _somebody_." He said dangerously leaning into her. She glared at him and dug the gun harder into his skull - he didn't even flinch. What the hell was going on with her brother? Even when he knew. She would definitely shoot him if he continued down the path they were going.

He didn't give a shit.

Neither did she.

That was the sad part for them both.

"Oh please - you honestly expect me to believe that Harvey Specter is capable of killing someone without hesitating?" She asked in complete disbelief. He narrowed his eyes at the angry brunette. She just didn't get it.

"No, I don't. Because everything that's in between us is dragging us down. You cannot just come back after five years and except us to be all right! I was just trying to show you I'm just like you!" He said angrily. She didn't need that. She didn't need him trying to risk his life every time was some shit-head pointing aiming a gun towards her head.

"You have one hell of a way of showing it!" She shouted as she clenched her hand around her gun. She tried not to think about how her hand was shaking. She could shoot him if she had to. She wasn't weak. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone.

But she wouldn't pull the trigger and she couldn't. But she really does need him.

She won't tell him that. The same went for him.

Stubborn ass people.

"I was angry!" He shouted slamming both his hands against the wall on either side of her face.

This is not how he wanted this to go.

Fuck.

"You are a fucking liar!" She growled in outrage.

"It's my job as a lawyer to be lair when it comes. You're always the damn liar in your freaking job!" He growled back as she shook in rage in front of him.

"Stop trying to make sense of me when you can't anymore!" She hissed. Something in his eyes snapped.

He was going to prove her wrong.

"No. You are going to fucking deal with it because I swear to God I will figure out every damn secret piece of you that you've kept hidden from me!" He shouted smacking the gun right out of her hand. He didn't stop to consider that the only way he was able to do that was because she let him.

"How do you even know if I'll be around you this time, huh? I don't have a long life expectancy in this job. How do you know if I'm even going to come back here?" She growled grabbing him by his shirt and shaking him. He made her so angry. He confused her so fucking much. He grabbed her hands and ripped them off his shirt and slammed them into the wall beside her head.

He really needed to stop doing that before something else really sparked.

"Because I have no intentions of letting you walk out on me this time, Nicole. No fucking way are you leaving without giving me a good reason for why you are going to ditch my ass for a second time. I was halfway to hallucinating because of the pain in my shoulder. None of that stuff you saw counts, okay? It was the only thing that wasn't real!" He shouted. He hoped to God it wasn't real.

He thinks they both thought that.

"Why should I believe you?" She growled as she roughly hooked her ankle around the back of his knees and forced him to bend backwards before she tore her hands away from him, spun them around and slammed his body into the wall she was just cornered against herself. She shoved him so hard he saw stars when his head dangerously smashed into the concrete. He blinked away the pain and glared at her evenly as he found her forearm digging into his neck and a furious agent who never failed to get a target in her entire life glaring back at him.

"Why would I lie to you, Nicole? Why would I go through all this trouble to get you to stay? Why would I almost and will take a bullet for you?" He asked her angrily. Nicole didn't want to listen to his angry words anymore. She didn't want to believe him anymore. Because she was terrified of what would happen if he ever betrayed her.

But she was the one who betrayed him.

"How the fuck should I know, you bastard?" She growled before she threw her elbow at her aide and swung a furious fist aimed at him face. Harvey instantly ducked and heard the wall crack under the impact of her deceptively strong hands. Her fist was bleeding from the solid contact - they both knew it and she didn't give a shit.

"You have trust issues bigger then Mount Everest, you insane woman!" He shouted as he swiftly dived to the side and whipped out a knife from her sleeve pocket and instantly materialized it in her hand and whipped past his face and left the barest scratch that bled evenly across his cheek. He narrowed his eyes.

They were both playing with fire. Close enough to feel the heat, but never quite jumping in.

Now he really was going to get his beat. He internally smirked. He's been waiting to kick her ass for five years.

"Stop talking!" She growled as she shot forward to kick him in the head, but he was faster and managed to block the blow and forced her to drop her hands to the floor and flip herself backwards away from him and then quickly jump to her feet once more. They both took several deep ragged breaths as they glared at each other.

"No! You are going to fucking listen to my voice until you know what I am saying gets into your thick agent skull!" He shouted clenching his hands into fists.

She glared at him before she started just trying to land a hit anywhere on his body, but he had quicker reflexes. He was more agile and light on his feet then she thought. That made her even angrier! Because there wasn't a damn man she ever met who she couldn't read like an open book - besides Harvey.

And then she just had to meet Cage God damn Zexa. Ugh!

"You lawyers just don't know when to shut the hell up! I don't want to talk to you anymore!" She shouted as she threw punch after punch that were instantly being blocked or redirected by an expert hand to hand combat.

"God, you never listen, Nicole! You never hear what I'm actually saying!" He shouted irritably avoiding all her slightly more artless blows aimed at his face. She was starting to be careless.

They both really didn't want to do this, but there's always something you can't exactly handle. You just put up with it.

"Fight back, you bastard! Fight back!" She demanded angrily. Harvey gaped at her.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing, woman?" He shouted in disbelief as he dropped to the ground while she suddenly picked up her fallen gun and freaking whipped it at his skull. They both heard it smash into a million pieces against the wall behind him. She glared daggers at him even as she was starting to run out of breath. Harvey quickly jumped to his feet and blocked another one of her brutal punches.

"You're being a damn coward! I am trying to hurt you! Fight back!" She shouted as she finally managed to catch him off balanced and shoved him to the ground before she dropped on top of him and had her knife against his throat within seconds. He felt the pain of his back hitting the floor paralyze him for a second before he steeled himself and glared up at her. She was breathing rapidly as her dark brown eyes burned into his flashing brown ones.

Where the fuck does she hide all these sharp objects on her thin body anyway?

"Nicole, if you were really trying to hurt me I should already have broken bones." He said darkly before he flipped them over and instantly grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as she angrily struggled against him. He used his heavier body weight to his advantage and pinned her to the floor.

"Fuck you, Specter!" She spat at him. He glared down at her fuming form. Her brown hair was lying messily in all directions over the floor and making the fire in her eyes even more pronounced. She was the picture of deadly magnificent rage. And he was burning from her heated flames.

He couldn't stand this anymore.

"Go fuck yourself!" He shouted back heatedly. She promptly kneed him in the gut and flipped them over again even while he still had her arms locked over her head. He winced from the sharp pain of being hit so close to his other light injuries, but he didn't let go.

"I hate you!" She screamed at him from above as she tugged her trapped hands. He squeezed her wrists hard enough to force her to drop the knife and have it clatter to floor beside them.

He felt a little better.

"I hate you too!" He shouted up at her. He knew she was about to gut him again so he quickly flipped them over and locked her legs in place with his knees. He was becoming exhausted from fighting her. No, he was being drained from emotionally fighting her.

"I wouldn't exactly lie to you if I didn't have a good reason, Nicole! I wouldn't! You just don't believe me!" He growled inches from her flushed face. She was so angry she was shaking.

He even wondered why he was actually trying to be on good grounds with.

"What about the first week you caught mom and brought the information to me without telling dad for years? You said you would be with me through the whole thing – you weren't there!" She shouted. He stared at her in disbelief – where was this coming from?

"I already told you I didn't want to put up with her bullshit!" He shouted incredulously. She growled and continued to tug at her imprisoned hands.

Now that was bullshit.

"What about all our stupid little jokes? When mom and dad we're arguing! We looked like delinquents!" She said bitterly. His mouth nearly hit the floor in shock – how does she remember all of this?

"We probably could still be delinquents!" He muttered angrily.

The fuck?

"It even sounds stupid when you say it now!" She growled.

"Doesn't mean it's not true!" He said irritably. Nicole opened her mouth to continue her angry list of his apparent lies, but he wouldn't let her.

"Nicole, eventually you are going to run out of excuses!" He growl cutting off her next accusation. She suddenly steeled her eyes – will the woman never stop?

"Let. me. GO!" She shrieked.

"NO!" He shouted. Nicole was finally fed up with the stalemate in their fight. She wanted to hurt him so bad! Because she has been hurting for so fucking long and there was finally someone who she could take her anger out on without her having to give a rat's ass about what they thought or what they would do to her. Because angry Nicole is not who has successfully killed hundreds of people across the globe – that was all the cold and calculative agent she is. No, this Nicole just wanted to punch something until she couldn't feel anything anymore.

Harvey was starting to realize just how messed up his he and his sister really are.

She couldn't stand being pinned down any longer and promptly smashed her head against his forehead. He blacked out for second and she instantly threw him off of her. His vision came rushing back a second later and they both rolled in opposite directions. They grabbed the first gun they saw in sight and pointed it at the other's forehead. They stared at each other breathing rapidly as a hundred different emotions clashed between the two unstable siblings.

"Shoot me and I'll shoot you." He said completely out of breath and ignoring the pain ripping through his chest from the half aching burning sensation in his ribs.

His doctors were going to kill him if he survived this madness.

"I can shoot faster." She said with deadly promise. He narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly the door beside them slammed open to reveal a righteously pissed Jessica Pearson.

Oh shit.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" She roared from the doorway. The entire fucking other side of the gym could hear the chaos that had erupted in this room.

Nicole and Harvey didn't even look away from each other for a damn second.

"Piss off, Jessica." Harvey said warningly. Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"I will fucking hurt both of you if you do not put - wherever the hell you got these guns - down right now!" Jessica snarled.

Nobody moved an inch.

"GUNS DOWN NOW OR YOU ARE GOING ON PROBATION!" Jessica demanded with the threat very clear in her tone.

Nicole and Harvey both tensed. Fucking paperwork. They both slowly lowered their weapons, but didn't dare break eye contact. They didn't need guns to kill someone. Frankly they didn't need anything except their raw fists to beat the shit out of each other.

"In my office – **_now_**." Jessica said dangerously. Nicole and Harvey continued to glare at each other with so much intense hatred Jessica didn't even understand how they managed their relationship or how well they used to work together.

There was something seriously wrong with these two siblings.

**_45 minutes later…_**

Jessica glared at the two silent bruised and battered siblings standing stiffly beside each other staring at her with matching tense expressions. She glanced down at Nicole's twitching empty hands. She narrowed her eyes – they were children compared to her. She was the managing partner.

"First of all - do I even want to know what shit exploded between you two?" She asked steadily. They both tensed and didn't make a sound. It was too fucking complicated to even begin to explain. Jessica got that feeling too.

"You know what? No. This? I don't want to deal with this. This is not my job. If I was anyone else I would have you disposed of because of your obvious instability and liability to the code and ethics of this firm." Jessica said angrily. Harvey felt Nicole grow still beside him. She was mapping out her exit strategy – he felt like doing the same, but he knew Jessica better than that.

"But I am not everyone else. I have a better idea. You know what I'm going to do? Nicole, I got a transcript from one your jobs and you're hired effective immediately. You'll be working on Robin's weapon company case - right now." Jessica said as she slammed a folder in front of the two tense siblings. They stared at her with blank expressions.

"What?" They both asked expressionlessly. Even Harvey did not expect that. He couldn't believe the words that just left her mouth. He had a feeling he knew why.

They nearly fucking annihilated each other.

And then she gets stuck here at his job as punishment? What the fuck?

Cage Zexa.

She knew it was him who put her here. Damn sneaky bastard. Now Nicole found another person she definitely wants to kill.

She read the confusion in their eyes due to her unusual reprimand and glared at them.

"Exactly. You wanna' act like aggressive, uncontrollable animals? I will make sure you are treated as such. You two are going to work together on this case and deal with whatever shit you have going on later." Jessica said glaring at both the frozen siblings.

"What?" They repeated their previous statement in disbelief. They sounded like a broken record.

"You heard me. Get your asses out of my office. Find a damn bar later on and beat the crap out of each other there instead of here because you have one month to make sure this case is a clean and that all ties are gone. Then they can do whatever the hell they want. Don't screw this up more than you already have, Harvey. And if I find another round of guns somewhere between you two I'll fire your asses on the spot. Any questions?" She asked with a lethal glare that dared them to question her.

They stared at her in dead silence.

"Good. Get your asses off my floor now." Jessica said pointing to the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nicole and Harvey were both silent as they quietly sat in his office on an overnight case he hasn't exactly worked on since she's arrived and had been thrown in the middle of her job that was meant to either help or drive them further apart. Neither of them was going to say anything for a few more minutes and Harvey just continued to wrap a bandage around Nicole's slightly bleeding hand. They have an hour before they would go back to his place, but he figured she would drown herself in some bar getting drunk off her ass so she can forget this ever happened, maybe even find Cage to ask him what the hell was he playing at. They had an hour to deal with their shit and start their case. Jessica was a genius to put them on a time limit.

That bastard.

"Nicole…?" He started to say softly. She didn't want to hear it.

"Don't say it, Harvey." She said without looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on the shutting lights from the widows behind his head, the same building she was chasing down Ryder and pulled the trigger on him. Harvey wasn't going to let this simmer between them though – she could die if she wasn't focused during the both her assignments, her job and this case she was put on by Jessica and Cage. Being on a high profile case to stop another high profile company wasn't a joke.

"Shit is getting real, Nicole. We can't just ignore it." He said cautiously. She sighed and placed her head in her hand as he wrapped the last of the bandage around her injured hand.

"What do you want me to say, Harvey?" She asked quietly. He gave her a wary look.

"I don't know – just…talk to me." He whispered as he was done with her hand. Shit. He meant it, but now he doesn't know how to handle this or her. He just knew he had to. She took several deep calming breaths and raised her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms. He wanted to comfort her somehow, but he was afraid to even touch her after the terrifying fiasco that went down eight hours ago.

He made sure not to touch her after this.

Nicole took a deep breath and he waited for what she was going to say.

"I have never lost control like that in my entire life." She whispered. Harvey sighed. He was afraid of that.

"You weren't the only one there so don't worry." He muttered beside her. She shook her head.

"But I started the fight – I'm the reason we look like we just fought through a war." She said warily glancing at her beaten and bruised brother. There was a large scratch across his cheek from her knife while he was holding his arm at a weird angle and she thinks she might have added bruises to his already colorfully bruised body. She really did a number on him.

"I didn't do a very good job of deflating it." He said guilty. She looked away - she was a horrible sister.

"I went too far – I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"No, don't worry about it." Harvey said shaking his head, a sad smile barely spreading across his face. He had already forgiven her before the fists had even started flying. Honestly, in some deep dark corner in his screwed up head he didn't even mind that she had beaten the shit out of him. It was the same for her. He felt like they were both just trying to get rid of all the pent up anger and pain that has been welling up inside them for all these years. Which brings him to a worrying thought. She's not going to like it.

"You know... if I didn't know you better – I would think that was your first emotional breakdown with me." He said quietly, a hint of teasing in his voice. She tensed and suddenly an iron wall went up on her emotions.

Typical.

"Nicole Specter doesn't have emotional breakdowns." She said dangerously. Harvey glared at her.

"Stop it, Nicole. Just stop it. Stop trying to put up barriers with me, especially when they are full of pathetic holes at the moment." He said firmly, but with an edge in his tone. Nicole glared back at him for a moment before she realized they were about to go right back to where all this shit started. Instead she redirected her glare to the ground so that she could calm the fuck down. Defending her reputation had become an instinctual reaction. But Harvey actually knew what she was like on a good day and apparently on a very bad day now too - so her reputation meant shit to him.

Damn.

"I can't adjust that fast, Harvey. I've been away from you for far too long to actually know what's going on with us." She said slowly. He shook his head and stared at her with serious eyes.

"I'm not asking you to adjust. I never asked you to be anything, but yourself, Nicole. You don't have to adjust - just stop fucking keeping things away from me." He said heatedly. Nicole promptly banged her head against the window.

"How the hell am I even still here? For God's sake, I don't even want to be stuck with you like this!" She said in frustration. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"You're not sunshine and daisies either, Specter. In fact you are cold as ice and you fight like a dirty seasoned street thug." He said with a scoff. Nicole repeatedly banged her head against the window again.

"You're going to kill some brain cells, you know?" He said dryly. She scoffed.

"Good, maybe I'll forget we were ever siblings." She grumbled. His eyes fell.

"Do you really wish that?" He asked again in a steadily soft tone. She froze at his tone. Shit. The bastard made it so fucking difficult to hate him that it pissed her off all over again. She shouldn't care if he sounded like a kicked puppy. She didn't care. She didn't care. She didn't care.

She accidentally locked eyes with his crestfallen ones through the reflection in the glass. She was screwed.

Damn.

Damn.

Damn.

"Only sometimes..." She muttered half convincingly. He suddenly grinned a bit too widely.

"Of course you do." He said with a happy laugh. She scowled at him.

"Ah fuck you, Specter!" She shouted in outrage. He had played her again! Ugh! He rolled his eyes at her exaggerated reaction.

"Calm down, Nicole. It was a genuine question." He said shaking his head at her explosion. She huffed and looked away.

Whatever.

They sat in a weird silence where they weren't quite comfortable with each other yet, but they weren't about to kill each other either. She was never really understood what goes on in Harvey's head. Sometimes she wondered how they were even related. No matter how many times she pushed the idiot away, he hasn't exactly left. He was like an annoying leech. She used to feel like he only stuck around just to piss her off another day, but then he went and completely threw that accusation out the window when he stayed even when things went to shit and dragged her ass out of the fire when no one else would.

That was more than anyone else could ever claim in her entire life.

Things were more complicated than she thought.

"Nicole?" He asked suddenly breaking into her thoughts. She heard the odd tone in his voice and tensed.

"Don't look at me with those eyes, Harvey." She said warningly. He gave her a blank look.

"Don't try to flip me off before I even asked my question, Nicole." He shot back. She gave him a deadly glare. He promptly raised an eyebrow.

She looked utterly disgusted by him. It was times like these when she really didn't know how he managed to stay at his job. But now she understood him a bit better than before. She could see him a bit clearer than before. He was Harvey Specter and he was all sorts of complicated. But for now she was okay with that.

They still always manage to royally piss each other off though.

Damn bastards.

"Harvey, you are such a child!" She shouted in disbelief.

"That's what you get for rebuking my good intentions." He said with devious grin. He had no good intentions

"You mean screwed up intentions." She growled. He shrugged.

"I didn't say they were clean - just not bad. But seriously, Nicole - listen to me for a second." He said suddenly switching tones. She grew wary as she watched a familiar seriousness settle into his eyes. He really did have an insane amount of control over his moods and never, if hardly his emotions.

"You and I both know we weren't just angry at each other, Nicole. I couldn't have possibly been the only reason you freaked out. You were just plain furious. Filled with this pure and utterly consuming rage. It was more like you were angry at everything and everyone." He said carefully remembering the blazing look in her eyes. He glanced back at her still form. She knew what he was going to ask before he even said it.

"How many times have you been that angry?" He asked quietly. She tensed. Shit. She really did hate him and his stupid ability to read her too fucking well. It was dangerous, but then she paused. To hell with that. Being siblings with him was like already throwing herself into the fire and asking to be burned. What the hell did she have to lose at this point anyway?

"Not many." She muttered finally. He sighed in relief. That was good. He didn't know what they would do if that was a common occurrence.

"You're violent, Nicole." He said so blandly it sounded like he was repeating a well-known fact. She scowled at him.

"Oh, thanks for letting me know, genius." She said sarcastically. He grinned.

"Any time, you beast." He said cheekily. She suddenly snorted. He furrowed his brow.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Harvey...if I'm the beast...what does that make you?" She said with an evil smirk.

He promptly went bright red. It was a sight to see - she has never seen Harvey blush even once when they were still back at home.

Blackmail.

Her smirk got a bit too evil.

"I don't like that look on your face, Nicole..." He said warily.

"Deal with it." She said still smirking.

"Can I be the beast?" He pleaded.

"Not a chance, you little drama queen." She said with a snort. He hung his head in defeat.

"But Nicole, I don't want to be the damsel in distress!" He said desperately.

"Too late - I saved your ass already." She said with a shrug. He suddenly paused as a wicked look entered his eyes.

"So does that mean if we weren't siblings, I'd get to kiss you and you'll turn into my prince charming?" He asked with another one of his eyebrows raising.

He was just trying to get them back on the right terms.

She shot him an even more disgusted look than before.

"All right, you need to shut up now, Harvey. This is getting disturbing." Nicole said scrunching up her face in distaste. He laughed and then they both got lost in their own thoughts for a little while.

They were nowhere near okay - but they were getting better at being around each other and understanding how the other worked.

"You know it's going to be my turn to beat your ass in the gym this time, right?" Harvey said out of nowhere. Natasha stared at him in disbelief.

Oh God he was pathetic.

"You wish, Harvey." She said with a scoff. He gave her his infamous suggestive eyebrows. They were getting old.

"You know if you had a specific wish that I could grant I would grant it in a heartbeat." He said cheekily. Nicole suddenly dropped her feet to the floor and gave him a blank stare.

What the hell was happening to her brother, Harvey Specter?

"That's it – there comes a time, Harvey when you can no longer stand the presence of a person you see every single second of your God damn day – good bye. Have a nice life." She said as she brushed imaginary dirt off her pants and stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked in shock.

"To the wonderfully convenient location to which where all women flee to when the idiots in their lives drive them mad." She said dryly as she walked past him.

_Cricket_…_cricket_…

"Huh?" He said giving her a blank look. Nicole smacked her hand against her forehead – idiot.

"The washroom, you idiot – you can sit here in silence and contemplate what point in your life you lost your God damn sanity while I am gone." she said as she promptly walked out of the office. Harvey grinned.

"I regret nothing!" Harvey called after her with a grin. Nicole gave him the finger as she rounded the corner.

"That's what all failures at life say!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Harvey leaned back against his seat and shook his head. Nicole Specter never ceased to amaze him.

She left them with their own case to solve.

He knew she wasn't coming back and he just grinned wider.

Things seemed to be getting okay with their lives and for now he was okay with that.

* * *

**A/N: Wow…I have never written something that angry or (maybe) happy in my life. You know the only reason they stopped was because of the paperwork right? Ha! Irony. Nicole has to deal with more than just from her agency. Jessica and Cage are such mad geniuses. Seriously. They couldn't be the boss of so many deadly siblings like Nicole and Harvey otherwise. They follow them for a reason. They stick around to those people for a reason.**

**How did you guys like the little twist with Nicole? Now Harvey can really keep a close eye on her.**

**P.S. That is it for all the anger. They're going to calm down next chapter and figure out how to work together again after everything that just exploded between them. And to be honest I never thought this story would turn out to be something like this and I know it doesn't work well with this show, but what I can say...**

**Dare 8: I Dare You To Fight Me. Because You're Just Going To Leave Me, Again Right?**


End file.
